


Alfa, Beta

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [7]
Category: EXO (Band), Hangeng (Musician), Super Junior-M, Zhang Li Yin (Musician), f(x)
Genre: Angst, Family, Memories
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka akan bersatu kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Han Geng dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kalau ada lirik lagu atau quotes yang familiar, itu sebenarnya adalah milik artis lain juga yang saya ubah sedikit. Gambar dan desain kalung adalah milik Necrosarium. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

_  
_

* * *

_Dalam klan serigala, alfa, terutama pejantan, adalah pemimpin yang disegani. Ia cerdas, tegas, dan menjadi sosok yang dikagumi satu klan. Dengan semua sifat ini, alfa masih memiliki ‘kelembutan’ karena tidak ‘memanfaatkan kekuasaan’ dengan menindas anggota klannya yang patuh padanya. Sebaliknya, ia melindungi mereka. Insting pelindung pejantan alfa adalah yang terpeka dalam klan; hal ini sangat membantunya menjalankan tugas besar sebagai pelindung klan dari serigala lain._

_Sebelum menjadi alfa, setiap pejantan terlebih dulu menjadi beta. Gampangnya, jika alfa adalah raja, maka beta adalah putra mahkota. Saat menjadi beta inilah, serigala akan belajar mengenai kekuasaan yang kelak ia emban._

* * *

Ini adalah jam istirahat pertama di sekolah dasar bagi Wu Fan. Ia belum mendapatkan teman yang dekat, walaupun beberapa anak sudah berkenalan dengannya. Oleh karena itu, ketika teman-temannya makan siang dengan cepat supaya bisa segera main, Wu Fan tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan kalem. Akan tetapi, begitu anak-anak perempuan yang lebih memilih tinggal di kelas mulai berbisik tak jelas sambil mencuri pandang padanya, Wu Fan cilik merasa tak nyaman. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya yang kosong dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah dasar.

Wu Fan duduk di pinggir lapangan sendirian, menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola antar anak laki-laki di kelasnya. Permainan itu lumayan seru juga: berlarian, menendang bola, dan diselingi canda-tawa yang Wu Fan pahami, canda-tawa yang berbeda dengan milik anak-anak perempuan. Ingin rasanya ikut bermain, tetapi dia tak pernah memainkan permainan itu. Permainan bola yang pernah ia coba adalah basket karena ayahnya, Zhou Mi, sering mengajaknya main itu di rumah.

Seorang anak menendang bola dengan kuat hingga masuk ke area gawang yang ditandai oleh pecahan bata merah. “Hore, gol!!!” teriak anak itu bangga. Ia tertawa riang bersama anggota timnya yang lain, tak peduli sengatan matahari jam 12 siang.

Melihat keceriaan anak itu mendorong Wu Fan untuk tersenyum.

_“Aku menang! Aku menang!”_

_“Ini baru satu babak,_ Ge _! Ayo, main lagi! Aku tak akan kalah!”_

_“Dasar cerewet! Aku juga tidak akan kalah! ...Hei, curang, kok kau menendang bolanya duluan?”_

_“Hehehe, biar aku menang, dong!”_

_“Waa, tidak boleh!”_

Tiba-tiba, satu kenangan terlintas di benak Wu Fan. Kenangan tentang pencetak gol cilik itukah? Ah, mustahil. Wu Fan dan anak itu—yang ia ingat bernama Lu Han—baru hari ini bertemu. Tak mungkin ada memori yang terbentuk bersamanya jika mereka baru saja berkenalan. Akan tetapi, binar mata dan tawa kemenangan Lu Han sama polos dengan milik seseorang yang ada dalam ingatan Wu Fan tadi.

Wu Fan tak pernah mengenal Lu Han sebelum masuk sekolah dasar, tetapi Lu Han sangat familiar bagi Wu Fan.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lu Han merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya, jadi ia berpaling ke sisi lapangan dan menemukan sepasang mata elang yang terfokus padanya. Mata elang milik Wu Fan itu mengingatkan Lu Han pada seseorang. Siapa? Apakah Wu Fan mirip Han Geng—ayahnya? Hanya itu kandidat-mirip-Wu-Fan yang bisa terpikir oleh Lu Han.

Bukan. Wajah Han Geng lebih lembut, pun tatapannya tak setajam Wu Fan.

Wu Fan tidak pernah bermain dengan Lu Han sebelum ini, tetapi Lu Han merasa pernah bermain sepak bola dengan Wu Fan, entah kapan. Ia hanya... memiliki ingatan yang samar tentang hal itu.

Ah, tak penting.

“Lu, kau mau ke mana?” tanya beberapa anak laki-laki saat Lu Han tiba-tiba berjalan ke luar lapangan. Tak ada jawaban. Lu Han terus berjalan...

...ke arah Wu Fan.

Tangan putih Lu Han yang sedikit berpeluh dan berdebu terulur.

“Hai. Mau main bersama kami?”

Wu Fan mendongak dan Lu Han tersenyum bersahabat. “Jangan cuma melihat saja, tidak asyik. Lebih baik main bersama.” tawar anak berwajah manis itu.

“Mm... Aku... tidak bisa...” Wu Fan sedikit canggung menjawab. Ia sudah menolak beberapa tawaran bermain sebelumnya karena memang dia lebih suka menyendiri. Mudah saja baginya—yang sudah _cool_ sejak muda—untuk melakukan itu, tetapi tawaran dari Lu Han ini aneh. Jelas aneh... karena Wu Fan tidak bisa menolaknya dengan ‘dingin’ seperti tawaran lain.

“Tidak bisa apa? Main sepak bola itu sangat mudah. Masa kau tidak bisa?” Lu Han tergelak, tidak bermaksud mengejek, tetapi gara-gara itu, Wu Fan jadi benar-benar menyetujui untuk bermain.

“Aku bisa, kok. Aku akan ikut main!”

Wu Fan berjalan cepat ke tengah lapangan, melewati Lu Han yang masih terpaku di bawah pohon tempat Wu Fan duduk tadi. Lu Han menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Suasana ini terasa akrab dan hangat; Lu Han sangat menyukainya.

_Dia masih sama.Tidak suka kalah._

Ada bisikan asing yang nyaris tak terdengar memasuki hati Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han mengesampingkannya. Ia kembali masuk ke lapangan, berebut bola dengan Wu Fan yang ternyata cukup bagus juga.

_“Besok, ayo main lagi!”_

_“Siap! Lihat saja, lain kali, aku akan kalahkan kau,_ Ge _!”_

Lu Han sangat senang karena Wu Fan mau bermain dengannya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Lu Han dan Wu Fan sama-sama menunggu jemputan di halaman sekolah sambil bermain ayunan. Tinggal mereka berdua saja dari kelas mereka yang belum dijemput. Selama itu, Lu Han yang gampang berteman berhasil mencairkan suasana antara dia dan Wu Fan, bocah misterius yang—sepertinya—memiliki hubungan dengannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali melihat Wu Fan, selalu terlintas ingatan aneh yang Lu Han sendiri tak mengenalinya.

Terlepas dari itu, Wu Fan ternyata orang yang cukup menyenangkan jika sudah didekati.

“Basket itu apa?” tanya Lu Han setelah Wu Fan menyebutkan nama olahraga favoritnya.

“Itu... permainan memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang yang digantung di atas tiang tinggi. Lihat, seperti yang itu,” Wu Fan menunjuk ring basket yang ada di lapangan serbaguna sekolah, “Kalau ada bolanya, kita bisa main.”

“Bola yang dipakai berbeda dengan bola sepak?” Lu Han memainkan bola bermotif hitam-putih di tangannya.

“Berbeda. Bola sepak ‘kan susah memantul, jadi susah mencapai keranjang yang tinggi itu.”

Lu Han membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk. “Lalu bolanya yang seperti ap—“

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola kulit berwarna oranye terang menggelinding dari balik ring basket. Wajah Wu Fan langsung cerah. “Ah, lihat! Itu bola basketnya! Ayo, kita main!”

Greb! Lu Han hampir saja terjungkal dari ayunan karena Wu Fan yang _excited_ menariknya secara tiba-tiba. “Whoaaa, kamu bisa bersemangat juga, ya!” ucapnya, heran dengan sikap Wu Fan yang berubah drastis hanya karena bola basket.

 _“_ Gege _, bolanya sudah dipompa oleh_ Baba _!”_

_“Asyik! Ayo main!”_

Lagi-lagi, kenangan yang asing melintasi benak Wu Fan dan Lu Han. Keduanya berhenti berlari, lalu saling memandang beberapa detik hingga Lu Han memecah kesunyian. “ Kenapa? Ayo main, sebelum kita dijemput!”

Senyum Wu Fan terukir kembali. Ia mengambil bola basket, memantulkannya beberapa kali di tanah, dan melemparkannya ke keranjang di atas sana. Sayang, bolanya memantul kembali ke tanah tanpa sempat masuk keranjang karena terbentur ring. Lu Han ternganga. “Wow! Itukah basket? Kelihatannya agak susah, tetapi aku akan mencobanya!”

Wu Fan menyodorkan bolanya pada Lu Han. “Aku yakin kau tidak akan berhasil dalam sekali coba!”

“Hehehe, lihat saja!” Lu Han terkekeh percaya diri. Dilemparnya bola itu ke atas dan tuing! Bolanya malah terlempar jauh, melewati sisi ring. “Yah, yah, bolanya kabur!” Wu Fan dan Lu Han berucap hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua berlari mengejar bola basket dan setelah mendapatkannya kembali, Wu Fan mendapat giliran _shoot_. Dia berhasil, membuat Lu Han terbelalak kagum. “Whoaaa! Hebat! Kau bisa melakukannya sambil melompat!”

Wu Fan tersenyum lebar, bangga. “Kau bisa seperti itu, tidak?”

“Oke, tak masalah buatku!”

Lu Han mencoba _shoot_ , tetapi gagal lagi. Dia berdecak kesal. “Sekarang giliranmu! Lakukan dengan cepat supaya aku bisa coba lagi!” katanya saat memberikan bola pada Wu Fan. Begitulah, mereka mengisi waktu menunggu jemputan sambil bergantian melakukan _shoot._

Namun, waktu bermain punya batas.

“Lu Han.”

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Sesosok pria tinggi tersenyum lembut pada Lu Han. Mata rusa Lu Han mengerjap-ngerjap seolah tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, senyum riang menghias wajah anak tampan itu. Ia menjatuhkan bola basket di tangannya dan berlari menuju pria tinggi itu. “ _Baba_!! Tumben sekali menjemputku!” teriaknya sambil memeluk kaki Han Geng, ayahnya.

“Mana ada sih ayah yang melewatkan hari pertama putranya sekolah?” Han Geng mengusap rambut si sulung. Lu Han mendongak, masih setia dengan senyum manisnya. “Hehe, terima kasih... Aku senang sekali _Baba_ menjemput,” ia lalu berpaling pada Wu Fan yang masih mematung di bawah ring basket, “ _Baba_ , aku sudah punya teman, lho. Itu dia; namanya Wu Fan.”

“Benarkah?” Pandangan Han Geng bergeser dari putranya menuju teman putranya, anak bermata tajam dengan wajah penuh sudut. Han Geng tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Wu Fan sebagai salam perkenalan. Gugup karena semula melamun, Wu Fan menyunggingkan senyum kikuk dan membungkuk dalam.

“Besok, kita main lagi, ya, Wu Fan! Sampai nanti!” Lu Han melambaikan tangannya.

“Ya, sampai nanti. Hati-hati di jalan.”

‘Hati-hati di jalan’? Itu adalah kata yang sangat jarang diucapkan Wu Fan untuk orang yang baru sehari ia kenal. Akan tetapi, Wu Fan tak sepenuhnya salah. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, ada sesuatu yang familiar mengenai Lu Han... juga ayahnya.

Sesudah ia dan anaknya masuk mobil, Han Geng mencuri pandang ke luar jendela. Wu Fan masih berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, sehingga tak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengamatinya.

Garis wajah Wu Fan tak asing bagi Han Geng. Tatapan fokus yang bisa berubah menjadi penuh cinta itu adalah milik satu orang.

Namun, Han Geng tak ingin berspekulasi mengenai hubungan Wu Fan dan _orang itu_. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengemudi pulang.

* * *

 

Hari kedua di sekolah dasar.

“ _Baba_ akan menjemputmu jam sebelas. Kamu tunggu yang sabar, ya.” janji Zhou Mi pada pangeran ciliknya. Wu Fan mengangguk, tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah. “Sebelum _Baba_ pergi, aku ingin mengenalkan _Baba_ dengan seseorang.”

“Siapa?”

“Temanku. Namanya Lu Han. Kemarin, dia memperkenalkanku pada ayahnya, jadi aku ingin membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.”

Begitu rupanya. Senyum terukir di wajah tampan sang penyanyi _rock_ berambut merah _. Anakku sudah dapat teman? Syukurlah tidak semua anak menjauhinya, walaupun kepribadiannya sedikit sulit_ , batinnya. Zhou Mi menunduk, meruntuhkan penghalang jarak antara dia dan Wu Fan. “Oke, _Baba_ akan senang berkenalan dengan temanmu itu. Mana dia?”

Wu Fan berbalik ke arah gedung sekolah dan dengan cepat menemukan pemain bola cilik bermata rusa itu. “Itu!” sifat _cool_ Wu Fan luntur saat melihat Lu Han; ia menjadi anak kecil yang seharusnya, “Lu Han! Hei!”

Zhou Mi terkejut mendapati dirinya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Wu Fan menuju anak yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

 _Siapapun teman Wu Fan ini, hebat sekali dia bisa mengubah Wu Fan menjadi lebih ceria. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya_.

Lu Han menoleh begitu sapaan Wu Fan sampai ke telinganya. Wajahnya yang sudah berbinar menjadi lebih cerah lagi. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. “Hei!!”

Mata Zhou Mi melebar, berharap ia salah lihat, tetapi sosok kecil itu tetap sama dari sisi apapun Zhou Mi memandang.

Lu Han adalah miniatur seseorang yang selalu Zhou Mi simpan dalam memorinya.

“ _Baba_ , ini temanku, Lu Han.” kata Wu Fan, mempertemukan tangan ayahnya—yang masih terpaku—dengan tangan Lu Han yang hangat dan menyambut.

“Salam kenal, ayahnya Wu Fan. Namaku Lu Han.”

“A-ah, iya. Namaku Zhou Mi, salam kenal juga,” Zhou Mi terseret balik dari alam khayalnya, “Aku senang ada anak yang dekat dengan Wu Fan di sekolah. Sering-seringlah bermain dengannya, ya. Wu Fan sedikit pemalu, jadi tidak mau bergabung dengan teman-temannya kalau tidak diajak.”

Pipi Wu Fan sedikit bersemu. _Facade_ _cool_ nya kembali. “Lu-Lu Han, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke—“

_“Harusnya kita tidak bertemu, ‘kan?”_

_“Memang, tetapi aku tak pernah menyesali pertemuan ini.”_

Lu Han tersentak. Sebuah kenangan yang sangat mengerikan tergambar jelas di pikirannya setelah tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Zhou Mi. Dalam benak Lu Han, ayahnya dan orang berambut merah ini saling menusuk dengan cakar—senjata manusia serigala yang umum. Ia tahu ayahnya manusia serigala, tetapi orang ini... dan tusukan-tusukan itu... apa artinya?

Lutut Lu Han gemetar, tak kuat menyangga badannya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di tanah. Ia mendelik takut, tatapannya lurus pada Zhou Mi. Keringat dingin mulai menetes karena bayangan itu belum pergi dari otaknya.

“Kau kenapa? Hei! Lu Han, kau kenapa?” Tangan mungil Wu Fan mengguncang-guncang bahu kawannya. Lu Han berkedip beberapa kali, menggeleng-geleng cepat, dan kembali memandang Zhou Mi. Masih agak terhuyung, Lu Han berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh sesal. “M-ma-maafkan saya... karena sudah tidak sopan...” Terbata ia mengucapkan ini, berusaha sesantun mungkin di depan orang yang baru ia kenal. Zhou Mi maklum, biarpun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa Lu Han begitu ketakutan. Rambut merah violet inikah masalahnya? Penampilannya sering dibilang ‘seram’ karena warna rambut itu, tetapi anak-anak lain yang melihatnya toh biasa saja.

Zhou Mi berlutut dan membantu Lu Han membersihkan celananya yang berdebu. “Tidak apa-apa. Banyak orang takut denganku, tetapi aku orang yang baik. Berani sumpah.” ucapnya sambil membentuk _V-sign_.

Lu Han lega karena bayangan aneh itu sudah pergi. Sekali lagi, Lu Han membungkuk hormat. “Terima kasih banyak sudah memaafkanku sekaligus membersihkan celanaku.”

“Yup. Berjanjilah untuk menemani Wu Fan, OK?”

“ _Baba_ , pulanglah.” Wu Fan yang malu diperlakukan kekanakan (kau memang anak-anak, Fan) mendorong-dorong Zhou Mi pergi. Zhou Mi berdiri, pura-pura sedih, tetapi kemudian tertawa lagi. “Iya, iya, anak _Baba_ yang paling besar. Baik-baik dengan Lu Han di kelas,” Zhou Mi menepuk puncak kepala sulungnya, “Dah, Wu Fan, Lu Han.”

Zhou Mi siap menjalankan mobilnya, tetapi sebelum itu, sepasang mata tajamnya mengawasi Wu Fan dan Lu Han. Dua anak itu berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan; terlihat dari ekspresi mereka.

Dulu sekali, Zhou Mi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan _orang itu_. Seseorang yang sudah tak bisa ia temui lagi.

Pemandangan indah berubah jadi menyakitkan, memicu Zhou Mi untuk menginjak pedal gas dan pergi secepatnya dari sekolah anaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seolah tiba-tiba, Lu Han dan Wu Fan menjadi siswa kelas satu SMA. Mereka bertemu kembali setelah tiga tahun berpisah selepas sekolah dasar. Wu Fan kaget saat Lu Han, sebagai siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi, naik podium untuk menyampaikan pidato perwakilan siswa baru. Jelas saja kaget. Wu Fan tak akan bisa melupakan orang yang telah mengalahkannya di pertandingan sepak bola terakhirnya sebelum lulus SD.

Lu Han baru akan memulai pidatonya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Wu Fan yang duduk di barisan belakang auditorium. Lidahnya kelu sesaat. Jika Wu Fan selalu mengingat Lu Han, hal sebaliknya juga berlaku pada Lu Han, tetapi alasannya lain: karena pertandingan basket.

Sore, seusai kelas...

“Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu lagi di sini.”

Lu Han menutup lokernya setelah berganti sepatu. Kini, ia bisa menangkap sosok jangkung Wu Fan yang tadi bicara, bersedekap sambil bersandar ke loker dengan tas tersampir asal di bahu tegapnya.

“Jangan berdiri dengan cara seperti itu. Gadis-gadis akan pingsan kalau melihatmu berpose keren.” Lu Han tertawa miring saat berlutut dan mengikat tali _sneakers_ nya.

“Lupakan itu. Kita bertanding sepak bola hari ini.”

“Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang kau suka. Kau pikir aku tidak menyimpan dendam yang sama pada pertandingan basket terakhirku?”

Lu Han dan Wu Fan saling menatap beberapa saat hingga akhirnya, tawa mereka pecah. Kepalan tangan kanan mereka bertemu, memberi salam pada satu sama lain. “Sial. Kenapa kita baru bertemu lagi sekarang?” tanya Wu Fan retoris. Lu Han masih tertawa dengan intensitas yang lebih ringan. “Pertanyaanmu mengingatkanku pada ibuku kalau sedang reuni dengan teman-teman penyanyinya.”

Wu Fan berdecak dan Lu Han tertawa lebar lagi. “Aku tak keberatan bertanding hari ini denganmu. Aku selalu siap.” Pemuda tampan yang juga (sedikit) cantik itu berucap. Wu Fan lega mendengarnya. Baginya, bertanding dengan Lu Han bukan hanya masalah balas dendam, tetapi juga _feel_ dalam permainannya. Hanya Lu Han yang ia rasa cocok bermain dengannya. Wu Fan hampir saja ‘mengesahkan’ rencana pertandingan pembalasan ini saat ponselnya bergetar. Dirogohnya saku celananya, sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat pada Lu Han untuk menunggu.

Pada detik pertama telepon tersambung, yang Wu Fan dengar adalah suara melengking ibunya.

“Wu Fan, ke mana saja kau? Cepat pulang! Kau ingat ‘kan kalau kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil hari pertama SMA untukmu? Tidak ada tapi-tapi, pokoknya cepat ke rumah!”

Pip... pip...

Baik Wu Fan dan Lu Han sama-sama tercengang dengan serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Song Qian, ibu Wu Fan. Ponsel adalah alat komunikasi dua arah, tetapi itu tidak berlaku lagi bagi Wu Fan jika Song Qian sedang kesal dan cerewet. Suara Song Qian lantang, lagi, sampai Wu Fan harus menjauhkan daun telinganya dari ponsel karena tidak mau tuli.

Lu Han meringis. “Sepertinya, kau sedang sibuk. Pesta kecil hari pertama SMA? Ibumu jelas sangat bersemangat.”

Wu Fan membuang napas kasar. “Aku berharap dia kembali saja jadi model karena setelah jadi ibu, dia begitu berisik.”

“Yah, biarpun sedikit mengganggu, hidup kita akan susah tanpa ibu.”

 _“_ Gege _, kau pernah bertemu_ Mama _, tidak?”_

 _“Iya, tetapi aku tak begitu ingat._ Mama _meninggal setelah melahirkanmu, sedangkan saat itu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat.”_

_“Begitu, ya.”_

_“Kau sedih?”_

_“Tidak. Kalau ada_ Gege _, untuk apa aku sedih?”_

Wu Fan tercenung. Siapa yang bicara? Ibu siapa yang meninggal?

“Hei,” suara bening Lu Han menarik Wu Fan dari segala tanyanya, “dari dulu, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.”

Wu Fan menaikkan alis tebalnya, petunjuk bagi Lu Han untuk meneruskan.

“Kita... pernah bertemu sebelum masuk SD?”

Pertanyaan itu pula yang mengganggu Wu Fan sejak pertama mengenal Lu Han lebih dekat. Dia selalu lupa menanyakannya dan beruntung, Lu Han mendahuluinya.

“Kurasa tidak,” jawab Wu Fan, “Kenapa?”

Lu Han menggeleng cepat. “Tak ada apa-apa. Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya.”

Wu Fan tahu Lu Han menyembunyikan sesuatu dan sepertinya, ia tahu apa itu. Yah, sedikit aneh kalau ternyata, mereka menyembunyikan hal yang sama, tetapi... ah. Peduli apa. Song Qian akan marah kalau Wu Fan tak cepat pulang.

“Pertandingannya kita tunda besok. Jangan mencoba kabur,” Wu Fan memperingatkan saat membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar, “Sampai jumpa.”

“Mm. Sampai jumpa.” Lu Han mengangkat tangannya, membalas salam _cool_ Wu Fan (tangan kiri terangkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang).

_Tidak ada ‘sampai jumpa’ dalam kamus alfa, bukan?_

_Benar, yang ada hanya ‘selamat tinggal’._

Angin menyampaikan satu lagi bisikan asing ke telinga Lu Han. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, tempat yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara, tetapi tak ada seorang pun di sana.

* * *

Baru selangkah masuk ke rumah, serpihan kertas warna-warni sudah menghambur ke wajah Wu Fan. Ia tak terkejut. Suasana rumahnya selalu heboh dan penuh kejutan, membuat Wu Fan kebal dengan semua itu. “Aah,” Wu Fan membersihkan rambutnya dari _confetti_ tanpa menoleh pada dua orang yang baru saja menyiramkan benda itu padanya, “Yi Yun, Zi Tao, turun dari sofa...”

Yi Yun, adik perempuan Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao, adik laki-lakinya, tertawa jahil. Mereka melompat turun dari sofa dan memeluk Wu Fan dari dua sisi. “Selamat untuk siswa SMA baru!”

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dipuji, ‘kan?” Wu Fan berjalan lebih dalam masuk rumah, melawan beban tubuh dua adiknya yang menempel padanya seperti koala pada ranting, “ _Mama_ , aku pulang...”

“Selamat datang!” Song Qian melongok dari dapur, “Duduklah di ruang makan, siswa SMA baru! _Mama_ masih memasak, nih!”

 _Apa spesialnya menjadi anak SMA? Panggilan itu terus saja terdengar dari tadi,_ batin Wu Fan. Ia berjalan masuk ruang makan, tetapi terhenti sejenak sebelum benar-benar bisa melihat isi dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. Ia berpaling pada dua adiknya. “Bisakah kalian berhenti bergelantungan di badanku? Kalian tidak seringan waktu kecil.”

Terkekeh, kedua adik Wu Fan yang bandel akhirnya mau membebaskan sang kakak dari pelukan. Wu Fan memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal sembari berjalan masuk dapur.

Oh? Ada seorang lagi di ruang makan, ternyata.

“Kau hanya menyapa _Mama_ saja tadi. Bagaimana denganku?”

Wu Fan tersenyum. “ _Baba_. Harusnya kau masih di _fansigning_. Oh, atau... _Mama_ meneleponmu juga agar cepat pulang?”

Zhou Mi, ayah Wu Fan, tertawa ringan. “ _Fansigning_ tidak lama, kok. Lagipula, benar katamu, ada yang menghubungiku dengan suara melengking saat aku mengemudi ke sini.” kata pria kurus tinggi itu saat melirik Song Qian. Yang dilirik berkacak pinggang. “Kalian ini. Setiap momen bersama keluarga sangat berharga, jadi kalian tidak boleh sedikit pun terlambat.”

“Jangan marah. Nanti kucium, lho.”

“Cium saja kalau berani.”

“Oi, oi, kalian sudah punya tiga anak. Masih saja bercanda seperti itu di depan anak-anak kalian.” tegur Wu Fan, yang menerbitkan tawa di ruang makan.

Sebenarnya, yang dimaksud ‘pesta kecil hari pertama SMA’ oleh Song Qian hanyalah makan malam spesial yang sederhana. Suasananyalah yang membuat makan malam itu seperti pesta. Song Qian tak berhenti mengoceh tentang masa-masa SMA-nya dulu. Yi Yun dan Zi Tao tak berhenti berebut makanan sambil sesekali menanggapi cerita Song Qian. Zhou Mi masih sedikit tertolong sikapnya, walaupun bicaranya juga lumayan banyak. Hanya Wu Fan satu-satunya yang tak tergoyahkan seperti patung batu. Dia paling sedikit bicara, paling jarang tertawa, tak membuat ulah, tetapi mata yang jeli akan menangkap senyum samarnya di tengah kekacauan ruang makan.

Seusai ‘pesta’ itu, Wu Fan mendapat panggilan jarang dari Zhou Mi. Penasaran karena ayahnya jarang sekali melewatkan waktu bersamanya secara pribadi, Wu Fan memenuhi panggilan itu. Atap rumah dijadikan tempat pertemuan; tak sulit bagi Wu Fan untuk naik ke sana karena manusia serigala bisa melompat tinggi. Yang sulit adalah membaca ekspresi Zhou Mi begitu Wu Fan mendapatinya di atap, merenung sambil memandang langit. Tak ingin mengejutkan, Wu Fan duduk perlahan di samping Zhou Mi, menunggu Zhou Mi menyadari kedatangannya.

“Bagaimana hari pertamamu?”

“Baik.” Wu Fan tak tahu bagaimana harus mengembangkan percakapan dengan ayahnya sendiri, walaupun ia sangat ingin. Komunikasi ayah-anak antara mereka memang tidak dibangun di atas kata-kata.

“’Baik’? Kau tahu itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan,” Zhou Mi mengacak rambut hitam putranya, “Tidak ada kejadian apapun yang menarik di hari pertamamu?”

“Augh! _Baba_ , hentikan!” Wu Fan menjauhkan tangan Zhou Mi dari kepalanya, “Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik, kecuali  aku bertemu teman lamaku saat sekolah dasar.”

“Oh? Bertemu sahabat lama pasti sangat menyenangkan.”

“Lumayan,” Wu Fan menselonjorkan kaki panjangnya, “ _Baba_ ingat Lu Han? Anak itu tidak menua secara fisik; wajahnya tak berubah jauh dari saat SD.”

Sejenak, Zhou Mi tertegun. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang hebat? Dia baru saja akan membicarakan anak aneh yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan sering mengganggu pikirannya. Rupanya, Wu Fan sudah bertemu dengan anak itu—lagi. Bukan pertanda baik bagi Zhou Mi. Siapapun Lu Han, Zhou Mi meyakini bahwa jika Wu Fan terus bersama Lu Han, ada rahasianya yang akan terbongkar. Rahasia menyakitkannya dengan _orang itu,_ yang selama ini hanya ia bicarakan dengan Song Qian _._

Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, meminta Wu Fan menjauh dari Lu Han tanpa alasan juga mustahil. Tak banyak orang merasa nyaman berada dekat Wu Fan, jadi Wu Fan pasti tak senang jika Zhou Mi menyuruh pergi orang yang dekat dengannya.

Kesimpulannya, Zhou Mi tak akan membahas masalah Lu Han dengan Wu Fan malam ini. Ia akan membicarakan masalah lain saja, seperti ayah dan anak lain di waktu senggang mereka.

“Anak itu tidak menua? Waktu pasti berhenti berputar di sekelilingnya.” Sedikit terlambat, Zhou Mi mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Lu Han. Wu Fan, yang semula menatap Zhou Mi penuh selidik karena Zhou Mi diam saja, kini tertawa kecil. “Kurasa. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi dia... maksudku, hidup dalam waktu yang berhenti. Konyol, sih.”

“Kalau waktu benar-benar berhenti, akan ada sisi baik dan sisi buruk.”

Hei, perihal waktu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan apa yang semula ingin Zhou Mi bicarakan.

“Tentu saja. Kalau dia menjalani hidup yang baik, maka ia akan terus berada di sisi baik sepanjang hidup. Begitu pula sebaliknya, ‘kan?” tanya Wu Fan. Zhou Mi menggeleng. “Seperti apapun hidup kita, kita tetap mendapat dua sisi dari terhentinya waktu. Sisi baiknya, kita bisa terus hidup seperti  sekarang, baik atau buruk hidup kita, karena bahkan dalam kehidupan terburuk, ada satu bagian baik yang tak ingin kita tinggal.”

Zhou Mi jadi ingat satu bagian baik di kehidupan lampaunya yang tak ingin ia tinggal.

“Sisi buruknya?”

“Sisi buruknya, kita stagnan. Hidup kita monoton. Tidak ada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan karena semuanya selalu sama. Membosankan, bukan?”

Wu Fan manggut-manggut tanda paham.

“Waktu... tidak benar-benar ada,” simpul Zhou Mi kemudian, “Yang ada hanyalah perubahan. Kita semua berubah. Bagaimana menyikapi perubahan, itulah yang jadi masalah.”

Mata elang Wu Fan mencari maksud tersembunyi Zhou Mi mengatakan segala hal tentang waktu dan perubahan ini. Garis bawahi kata ‘perubahan’. Apakah Zhou Mi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang hal ini hanya karena pernyataan Wu Fan tadi... ataukah memang akan ada perubahan mendasar dalam klannya?

“ _Baba_ , apakah di klan kita, ada sesuatu yang akan atau sedang terjadi? Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?”

“Ada yang akan terjadi,” Zhou Mi tak tega memandang mata putranya yang penuh kekhawatiran, “tetapi masih jauh. _Baba_ hanya ingin kamu bersiap-siap.”

“Apa itu?”

“Hierarki...” Satu kata ini menggantung di udara. Wu Fan tak mengerti. Song Qian pernah menjelaskan bahwa ketika manusia serigala sudah cukup umur, akan ada suksesi kepada alfa—penguasa—baru dalam klan. Hanya itu. Tak masalah jika ada pemimpin baru; yang penting klan tetap teratur, ‘kan? Apa itu perubahan yang tadi dimaksud Zhou Mi—di mana letak urgensinya?

“Wu Fan, apa kau menyayangi kami?”

Terhenyak. Canggung. Bingung. Itulah reaksi yang diberikan Wu Fan saat tiba-tiba Zhou Mi menanyakan ini. “Ke-kenapa memangnya? Kok _Baba_ jadi seperti _Mama_ —menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan?”

“Tidak, ini pertanyaan yang lumayan penting. Jawablah.”

Wu Fan menggosok tengkuknya dengan telapak tangan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. “Te-tentu saja.”

“Padaku, pada _Mama_ , pada Yi Yun dan Zi Tao?”

“Iya. Ada apa, sih, tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?”

Zhou Mi tersenyum, masih menatap langit. “Berarti kau benar-benar harus bersiap-siap. Suatu saat, hubunganmu dengan kami akan benar-benar berubah dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa ini lagi.”

“Berubah? Seperti apa?”

“Tidak tahu. Pokoknya, tidak seperti ini lagi.”

“Misalnya?” Wu Fan terus mendesak.

Zhou Mi tertawa getir. “Ekstremnya, kau bahkan bisa membunuh Zi Tao seusai hierarki yang baru ditentukan.”

Jantung Wu Fan serasa melompat. Ia tak salah dengar? Zi Tao, adiknya sendiri? Mungkinkah ia membunuh adik cengengnya itu suatu saat?

“Bagaimana? Kau benar-benar siap menghadapi kondisi seperti itu dan meninggalkan masa sekarang?”

Wu Fan menekuk satu lututnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. Matanya tiba-tiba suram. Rasa bersalah melanda Zhou Mi. Terlalu awalkah untuk memberitahukan semua ini?

“Aku tak bisa memastikan...” Wu Fan menggumam pelan, “...apa yang terjadi di depan, tetapi kalau sekarang, aku bisa katakan ‘siap’.”

“Begitu?”

“Jika di masa depan, akan terjadi hal seperti itu, maka aku bisa mulai melakukan lebih banyak hal menyenangkan dengan Zi Tao, juga kalian semua.” Wu Fan mengangkat wajahnya, menentang mata ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Bibir Wu Fan melengkung, mengukirkan senyuman di wajah tampannya. “Karena perubahan itu tak terhindarkan jika kita ingin menjalani hidup dengan sesungguhnya. Selama ada kenangan yang tersimpan, aku rasa tak akan apa-apa.”

Keheningan mengambang, tetapi tak lama karena Zhou Mi mengacak-acak rambut Wu Fan lagi. “Anak pintar!”

“Ish, _Baba_! Aku bukan anak lima tahun!”

“Kau tetap anakku, berapapun umurmu. Sah-sah saja ‘kan kalau aku melakukan ini?” Zhou Mi berhenti, tetapi tangannya masih berada di sela-sela rambut putranya, “Aku ayahmu, tak peduli bagaimana posisiku dalam hierarki klan setelah ini.”

Jeda. Mata Wu Fan terkunci oleh raut ayahnya yang menenangkan.

“Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih akan jadi ayahmu.”

Wu Fan terbatuk, seperti tersedak, dan terpingkal-pingkal kemudian. “ _Baba_ , aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau latihan akting, tetapi jangan lakukan itu di depanku!”

“Hei, aku sudah berlatih cukup lama untuk bersikap romantis pada anakku sendiri! Seperti itu tanggapanmu? Dasar kau!” Zhou Mi meninju pelan lengan atas Wu Fan, sedangkan si anak masih terpingkal-pingkal...

...di luarnya. Di dalam, Wu Fan mengatakan hal yang senada dengan Zhou Mi.

_Ya, yang lain berubah, tetapi aku merasakan yang sama denganmu. Aku akan tetap jadi anakmu._

_Sampai kapanpun._


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Gege_...” Yi Xing, adik Lu Han yang masih kelas 2 SMP, berguling-guling di lantai gudang hingga menumbuk telapak kaki Lu Han, “...kau yang bereskan sisanya, ya? Aku capek... Lihat, wajahku sudah pucat, nih.”

Lu Han, yang sedang membersihkan lemari barang lama dari debu, memukulkan kemucing ke perut adiknya. “Ini tugas kita berdua. Kenapa harus aku yang membereskan sendiri? Selain itu, wajahmu sudah pucat sejak lahir. Kalau kau pucat sekarang, itu bukan hal istimewa.”

Yi Xing meringis. Kakaknya benar-benar tak tergoyahkan. Akhirnya, Yi Xing berdiri... dan terbatuk-batuk. Debu dari lantai masuk ke saluran napasnya karena bergulung-gulung tadi. “Nah, ‘kan? Kau sih, berbuat aneh dengan gulung-gulung segala.” Lu Han menepuk-nepuk baju adiknya yang kotor. Berhenti batuk, Yi Xing malah bersin-bersin.

Lu Han mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri melihat adiknya yang heboh. “Kalau ada kau, aku malah jadi tidak terbantu. Sudah, sana ke atas...”

Sroot!

“...dan buang ingusmu.” Lu Han menjauh sedikit dari Yi Xing yang baru saja menyedot ingus. Yi Xing tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukkan giginya. “Terima kasih, _Ge_. Ini artinya aku tidak perlu meneruskan bersih-bersihnya, ‘kan?”

“Enak saja! Kembali kalau kau sudah selesai membersit hidungmu!”

Yi Xing buru-buru naik tangga, lalu keluar gudang sebelum Lu Han sempat melakukan sesuatu. Kadang, Yi Xing sangat menggemaskan bagi Lu Han, sampai-sampai Lu Han ingin menjitak kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Lu Han tak pernah bisa melakukan itu karena Yi Xing sangat sensitif terhadap luka atau sentilan kecil sekalipun. Anak itu pernah terbaring di rumah sakit berhari-hari hanya karena benturan ringan. Makanya, daripada ia kesal dan menyakiti seseorang, Lu Han membiarkan Yi Xing pergi dan beristirahat sebentar.

Ternyata, tugas membersihkan gudang sama saja dengan mencari harta karun memori.

Pekerjaan Lu Han hampir selesai ketika ia menemukan album foto hitam besar di dasar sebuah kardus barang bekas. Lu Han terbatuk beberapa kali; debu yang menutup album foto itu sangat tebal. Dibukanya buku tebal yang berbau seperti kayu lapuk itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Halaman pertama buku album penuh dengan tulisan yang Lu Han kenal: tulisan ayahnya.

_Dia tidak akan pernah pergi. Dia akan kembali lagi. Dia akan pulang._

Tiga kalimat itu tertulis berulang-ulang di halaman pertama hingga halaman itu penuh. Tak biasanya Lu Han membaca tulisan Han Geng yang sangat berantakan seperti ini. “Kenapa _Baba_ menulis ini? Siapa yang akan pulang?” gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Lu Han membuka halaman selanjutnya. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap sebahu itu seketika mendekatkan buku ke wajahnya setelah sampai di halaman yang penuh foto.

Foto Han Geng...

“...dan Rose TRAX?” Lu Han hampir saja memekik, “Semuanya foto _Baba_ dengan Rose TRAX—ayahnya Wu Fan!”

Ya, di halaman yang dibuka Lu Han, tertempel puluhan foto Han Geng muda dengan seorang yang mirip dengan Rose—vokalis _band_ TRAX yang Lu Han kenal sebagai ayah Wu Fan—tetapi tanpa rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Bukan mirip. Itu memang Rose muda yang masih berambut hitam sebahu.

 _“Selamat tinggal,_ Ge _.”_

Satu lagi bayangan asing melintasi pikiran Lu Han. Ia melihat Han Geng melempar Rose berambut hitam—alias Zhou Mi—dari puncak gedung. Lu Han terkesiap. Dibalik-baliknya halaman album dengan cepat. “Siapa?” lirih pemuda itu, terus mencari tulisan atau keterangan di antara sekian banyak foto Han Geng dan Rose, “Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan _Baba_?”

Tak ada.

Lu Han tak menemukan keterangan apapun, bahkan di halaman terakhir.

Satu hipotesis tercetus di otak Lu Han.

 _Apa Rose dan_ Baba _bersau—_

“ _Gege_!!”

Deg! Lu Han segera menutup album foto dan memasukkannya ke kardus. “Apa, Xing? Jangan mengagetkanku!”

“ _Baba_ menelepon dari Shanghai! Cepat naik; ia ingin bicara denganmu!”

Lu Han berlari keluar gudang bawah tanah. Tepat sekali Han Geng menelepon dari lokasi _shooting_.

“Halo, _Baba_. Ini aku.”

“Lu,” suara lembut Han Geng menyapa dari ujung lain telepon, “Apa kabarmu? Kau diterima di klub sepak bola?”

“Iya. _Baba_ bagaimana? Lelahkah?”

Yi Xing bersiul dari ruang tengah, lalu mengadu pada Li Yin—ibunya. “ _Mama_ , Lu- _ge_ mencuri kata-kata mesramu!”

Li Yin tertawa, tak kalah usil dari bungsunya. “Aku cemburu!”

“ _Gege_ , _Mama_ marah, tuh!”

“Cerewet!” teriak Lu Han setelah menjauhkan gagang telepon dari mulutnya, lalu bicara pada Han Geng lagi, “Maaf, _Baba_ , abaikan yang tadi.”

Han Geng tergelak. “Aku jadi semakin kangen rumah. Kau tidak ingin kubelikan sesuatu?”

“Tidak usah. _Baba_ cepat pulang saja,” Lu Han teringat pada album foto di gudang, “Aku ingin... menanyakan sesuatu.”

“Apa?”

“Mm... tidak bisa sekarang,” suara Lu Han merendah, “Nanti kedengaran yang lain.”

“Baiklah. Jika ini rahasia laki-laki, _Baba_ akan menunggu dengan sabar.”

“Apa maksudnya ‘rahasia laki-laki’? Yah, tetapi ada benarnya juga, sih...” Lu Han tertawa. Li Yin langsung bertanya, setengah memekik, “Hei! Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dari _Mama_ , Lu?”

“ _Mama_ pasti sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.” canda Han Geng. Lu Han mengiyakan sambil terkekeh. “Sisanya kita teruskan nanti. Cepatlah pulang.” pintanya, menunjukkan sisi manja yang jarang terlihat.

Han Geng tersenyum membayangkan betapa besar rasa rindu putra sulungnya, hingga bisa bermanja seperti itu. “Tunggulah yang sabar. Belajar baik-baik dan jangan lupa jaga Yi Xing serta _Mama_.”

“Jangan khawatir. _Baba_ ingin bicara dengan _Mama_ lagi?”

“Kalau boleh.”

Lu Han menyerahkan gagang telepon pada Li Yin dan kembali ke gudang. Sedikit tergesa, ia mengambil satu foto yang masih cukup bagus dari album tua Han Geng, lalu menyelipkannya di saku celana.

* * *

Sore, sehari setelah Han Geng tiba dari Shanghai. Sepasang ayah dan anak berbaring kelelahan di ruang musik yang saat itu beralih fungsi menjadi ruang _dance_.

“Ada angin apa, nih? Tiba-tiba saja, kau mau _battle_ _dance_ denganku.” tanya Han Geng pada Lu Han yang tersengal di sampingnya.

Lu Han menghapus peluh di dahinya. “Hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama _Baba_ saja. Bukan untuk hal khusus.”

“Itu aneh. Kau bisa bersenang-senang bersamaku kapanpun dengan cara apapun. Pasti ada maksud lain kau mengajakku melakukan hal yang kusuka,” duga Han Geng, “Ini pasti tentang uang saku tambahan.”

Lu Han menggeleng.

“Izin bolos?”

“Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya aku sepemalas itu? Tentu saja bukan!”

“Kalau begitu... ah, ini pasti benar,” Han Geng menjentikkan jari, “Izin pacaran, ‘kan?”

Wajah Lu Han merona dan panas. Ia segera bangkit dari berbaring. “Sama sekali tidak!”

Han Geng terpingkal-pingkal, puas mengusili Lu Han yang susah ditemukan ‘titik lemahnya’. “Lalu apa? Aku menyerah.”

Lu Han memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah. “Be-benar kalau aku ada maksud tersembunyi, tetapi bukan itu tadi.”

“Katakanlah.”

Air muka Lu Han berubah, sedikit ragu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. “Apa hubungan _Baba_ dengan vokalis _band_ TRAX ini?”

Napas Han Geng tertahan sepersekian detik. “Dari mana kamu mendapatkan itu?”

“Gudang, dalam album yang bertuliskan ‘dia tak akan pernah pergi’.”

Bakat akting membantu Han Geng menyembunyikan perasaannya saat pertama melihat Lu Han memegang foto itu. Foto yang sangat dibencinya.

“Rose. Dia... temanku.” Han Geng meraih foto yang dijepit Lu Han dengan dua jari itu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, penuh kebohongan. Lu Han mengerjap, seakan bertanya ‘lalu?’.

Masih berbaring, Han Geng mengangkat foto itu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menyilang di belakang kepala. “Aku... sudah menyakitinya dulu. Kami berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi.”

“Tidak akan? Kau tidak mau... atau tidak bisa menemuinya?”

“Tidak...” jeda agak panjang, “...bisa.”

“Kenapa? Apa karena jadwal kalian yang padat? Atau karena _Baba_ takut menemuinya?” cecar Lu Han. Menyadari antusiasme Lu Han terhadap masalah ini, Han Geng tertawa getir. “Tampaknya, kau sangat penasaran dengan orang ini.”

“Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung saat masih SD. Dia ayah Wu Fan. _Baba_ ingat? Dia temanku yang pandai main basket.”

 Anak bermata elang itu? Dia keturunan Rose?

Gawat.

_Kenapa anak itu harus dekat dengan Lu Han?_

“Sejak melihat orang itu langsung, aku sering ‘mengingat’ sesuatu yang asing,” lanjut Lu Han yang kini tertunduk, “Sekali waktu, bayangan _Baba_ dan orang ini bertarung hingga saling membunuh terlintas di benakku. Kali lain, aku melihat _Baba_ melempar orang ini dari atas gedung. Kadang, kalau aku bertanding basket atau sepak bola dengan Wu Fan, aku melihat dua anak kecil yang mirip kalian melakukan hal yang sama.”

Han Geng tak percaya reinkarnasi, apalagi jika yang terlahir kembali adalah ingatan. Kali ini, ia harus percaya karena apa yang sesungguhnya dilihat Lu Han adalah masa lalu Han Geng.

_Kenapa Lu Han memiliki ingatan yang harusnya hanya milikku?_

“ _Baba_ , bukannya memaksa, tetapi kupikir... akan lebih baik kalau kau bertemu orang itu. Kalau kalian teman baik, _Baba_ pasti akan dimaafkan sekalipun _Baba_ pernah menyakitinya.” Lu Han memfokuskan pandang pada foto di tangan Han Geng.

“Ada yang lebih kutakutkan daripada tidak dimaafkan olehnya.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku,” Han Geng meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya dalam posisi telungkup di lantai, “lebih takut akan menyakitinya lagi.”

“ _Baba_ tak mungkin menyakitinya karena dia teman _Baba_.”

“Sekali kau menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi sepenuh hati, kau akan takut, bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.”

Lu Han memeluk lututnya. Ia tak paham jalan pikir ayahnya. Bertemu teman lama ‘kan menyenangkan. Ia yakin, Rose ini bukanlah seorang pendendam, jadi ia pasti akan memaafkan Han Geng. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ‘kan? Lalu kenapa tidak bertemu? Han Geng tidak menunjukkan rasa rindu yang dalam atau sesal, tetapi kalau dilihat dari coretan-coretan di album foto, bisa dibayangkan betapa berharganya Rose bagi Han Geng.

“Suatu saat...”

Lu Han menoleh pada ayahnya.

“...kau juga akan mengalami hal seperti ini.”

Lu Han terkejut. Han Geng ‘meramalkan’ keretakan hubungan Lu Han dengan sahabatnya—Wu Fan?

“Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Setelah dewasa, kau baru akan mengerti,” Han Geng meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Lu Han yang masih bengong, “Ada beberapa keadaan yang menyebabkan kita tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kita sayangi.”

Lu Han tidak menuntut penjelasan lagi karena Han Geng pasti tidak mau menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, teka-teki ini akan berujung menyedihkan.

Belakangan, Lu Han merasa Wu Fan jauh lebih menyenangkan—dan hari Lu Han kosong jika tidak ada Wu Fan yang mengisi jam istirahat dengan  pertandingan. Tiga tahun menunggu untuk bertemu juga terasa seperti itu: hampa, sedangkan barusan, Han Geng bilang Lu Han juga akan mengalami perpisahan dengan temannya ini. Selamanya. Lu Han tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya saat itu terjadi.

Lu Han juga tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Han Geng tanpa pemuda jangkung di foto itu dalam hidupnya.

“Namun, terlepas dari menyatu atau tidaknya kami, aku masih sangat menyayanginya,” tambah Han Geng dengan senyum kekanakannya yang biasa, “Kuharap, insting posisimu sebagai alfa tidak sepenuhnya mengubur perasaanmu kelak.”

Lu Han jadi ragu ia bisa mengembalikan perasaan itu nantinya. Seperti apa alfa akan memperlakukan omega, ia tak pernah tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tak yakin akan masa depannya sebagai alfa.

“Jika kita memikirkan masa lalu terus, tentu saja sakitnya akan muncul dan muncul lagi. Coba lihat sisi baik di masa sekarang,” Han Geng mulai mendaftar kesenangan yang ia dapat, “Aku bisa _battle_ _dance_ denganmu, makan masakan enak buatan ibumu, dan main musik bersama seluruh anggota klan. Lihat? Kalau aku terkurung di masa lalu, aku tidak akan memiliki masa sekarang yang begitu indah.

Setiap waktu harus dijalani dengan semangat dan usaha terbaik, jadi kau tak akan pernah menyesal.”

Iya, ya. Setiap detik memiliki keindahannya sendiri, meskipun kenangan masa lalu terlampau indah untuk dilupakan.

Lu Han jadi semakin menyayangi Han Geng dan setiap detik yang ia lewatkan bersama pria itu. Pria yang tangguh itu. Teladannya. _Ayah_ nya.

Selanjutnya, Lu Han merasa dirinya tertarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan kecil. Sebelah lengan Han Geng melingkarinya, sedangkan telapak tangan Han Geng ada di puncak kepalanya.

“Kau adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang kumiliki detik ini. Tetaplah jadi anakku sampai aku mati.”

Lu Han sudah 16 tahun, tetapi hati ‘remaja pria’nya tetap bisa tersentuh oleh kalimat ini. Ia memaksa diri untuk tertawa, melawan kehangatan yang hampir meleleh dari matanya. “Jangan berkata macam-macam. Seorang anak tidak bisa berganti ayah, tau, sekalipun ibunya menikah lagi.”

“Hei! Kau memanasiku? Provokator cilik! Ibumu tidak semudah itu menikah lagi!”

Beruntung bagi Lu Han saat Han Geng memitingnya kuat dan mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya. Lu Han jadi bisa benar-benar tertawa kegelian, melupakan keharuannya.

* * *

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Isu antara Han Geng dan Zhou Mi tidak mengganggu Lu Han dan Wu Fan lagi, walaupun memori asing yang tidak terjelaskan masih sesekali masuk. Roda kehidupan berputar sangat cepat, sehingga tiba-tiba, Lu Han dan Wu Fan sudah kelas tiga SMA.

“Aku benci soal ini.” keluh Xiu Min, teman sekelas Lu Han yang sering belajar bertiga bersama Wu Fan juga. Berhubung mereka sudah tingkat tiga, mereka harus belajar keras untuk lulus SMA dan masuk universitas. Termasuk siang ini, mereka sedang mengerjakan latihan soal untuk ujian kelulusan.

Lu Han melirik soal yang dikerjakan Xiu Min. “Itu ‘kan hanya matriks. Cari saja determinannya dengan sabar.” katanya, kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sendiri.

“Argh, mudah saja kau bicara begitu. Maksudku, lihat isinya! Semuanya pecahan; angkanya tidak enak, lagi! 13/64, 23/64, apa itu?”

“Soal itu memang ditujukan untuk menguji ketelitian siswa tak sabaran sepertimu,” Wu Fan mengetukkan pensilnya ke buku karena senang menemukan jawaban, tak menoleh pada Xiu Min sama sekali, “Ah, ketemu.”

Alis Xiu Min bertaut. “Dasar, belajar dengan kalian benar-benar makan hati.”

“Ya sudah, pergi saja.”

‘Perempatan jalan’ muncul di belakang kepala Xiu Min karena kesalnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat respon sama persis dari dua pemuda tercerdas di sekolah? Pemuda tembam itu membuang napas malas. “Kalian tidak bisa diharapkan. Satu menyebalkan, yang lain juga menyebalkan. Kalian itu seperti bayangan di cermin bagi satu sama lain.”

Lu Han berhenti menulis, sedangkan Wu Fan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku latihan soal.

“Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya!”

Xiu Min tergelak. “Tuh, ‘kan? Bicara juga sama. Dua kali, lho, dua kali!” Ia membentuk _V-sign_ dengan tangan kanan, “Kalian tidak bisa mengelak karena memang mirip. Cobalah saling memandang.”

“Malas! Tidak penting!” elak Lu Han.

“Kerjakan saja soalmu, Min!” Wu Fan membalik halaman bukunya kasar.

Respon Lu Han dan Wu Fan masih senada. Xiu Min berdecak kagum. Lu Han dan Wu Fan punya banyak kemiripan. Wajah hampir sama; bisa dikata, Lu Han adalah Wu Fan dalam versi lebih lembut, sedangkan Wu Fan adalah Lu Han dalam versi lebih tajam. Keduanya adalah _flower boys_ dengan fans paling banyak di sekolah: Wu Fan kapten tim basket, Lu Han kapten tim sepak bola, bagaimana tidak banyak fans? Balapan memperebutkan dua posisi teratas pada peringkat paralel sekolah  juga selalu terjadi di antara mereka. Plus, biarpun mereka mengaku sebagai ‘rival’, Lu Han dan Wu Fan sering punya pemikiran sama.

“Apa boleh buat? Kalian sepupu, sih.”

Hah?

Apa?

Xiu Min sudah menekuni soalnya lagi. Giliran Lu Han dan Wu Fan yang heboh. “Kau bilang apa tadi? Sepupu?” tanya Lu Han dengan mata lebar.

“Iya. Eh, tunggu. 13/64 dibagi 27/64...”

“Apa maksudmu ‘sepupu’?” Ganti Wu Fan yang bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

“Sst, aku hampir menemukan determinannya. 13...”

“Min!”

“Aha! Jawabannya E!”

“Xiu Min, jawab kami!” teriak Lu Han dan Wu Fan bersamaan. Xiu Min mendesah. “Baik, baik, kenapa, sih? Tadi ‘kan kalian mengabaikanku, jadi ya kuabaikan balik kalian.”

“Lupakan itu. Kenapa kau bisa bilang kami ini ‘sepupu’? Orang tua kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal!” ucap Wu Fan. Lu Han mengernyit saat melirik Wu Fan. Memori tentang sebuah foto masuk dalam pikirannya. _Bagaimana bisa Rose TRAX tidak mengenal_ Baba _kalau_ Baba _bilang mereka bersahabat? Ataukah Wu Fan hanya tidak tahu mengenai ini?_

“Oh?” mata dan bibir Xiu Min membulat, “Tak mungkin. Jangan bercanda, Wu Fan. Ayah-ayah kalian kakak-beradik, ‘kan?”

Badai. Badai dalam otak Lu Han dan Wu Fan. _Speechless_. Wajah mereka kosong.

“Kalian amnesia, ya? Begini. Lu Han, kau putra Han Geng, aktor berbakat itu, ‘kan? Tak ada aktor lain bernama itu di negeri ini, jadi jangan coba menjawab tidak.” Xiu Min mengarahkan pensilnya pada teman sekelasnya. Lu Han mengangguk.

“Wu Fan, ayahmu adalah Rose alias Zhou Mi, vokalis _band_ TRAX yang beranggotakan empat orang itu, ‘kan?” Xiu Min bertanya detil pada pemuda beralis tebal yang duduk di samping Lu Han. Wu Fan mengiyakan.

“Nah, berarti benar! Ayah-ayah kalian memang kakak-beradik! Kenapa kalian bisa tidak tahu, sih? Mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama di televisi dan sempat menimbulkan isu pertengkaran, dulu sekali—ini kata ibuku, tetapi isu itu tak terbukti. Kalau ada wartawan yang menanyakan keadaan yang satu pada yang lain, mereka selalu menjawab ‘baik-baik saja’, kok! Itu artinya, mereka masih berkontak, ‘kan?”

Bagaimana bisa?

Lu Han dan Wu Fan sering menemukan berita tentang ayah mereka masing-masing di televisi, tetapi tak satupun dari berita itu membahas tentang hubungan persaudaraan. Padahal, baik Han Geng ataupun Zhou Mi adalah artis terkenal. Jika mereka tidak mengatakan apapun pada Lu Han dan Wu Fan, media massa akan berbicara, ‘kan?

Oh, tunggu.

 _“_ Mama _, siapa sih yang_ Baba _bilang ‘baik-baik saja’ di televisi?”_

_“Entahlah, temannya, mungkin. Ayo, makan dulu, Lu Han.”_

_“_ Mama _, yang dipanggil ‘_ Gege _’ oleh_ Baba _di berita itu siapa?”_

 _“Hmm..._ Mama _tak tahu, Wu Fan. Ah, bisa ke sini sebentar? Tolong ambilkan sendok di wadah itu untuk_ Mama _, ya.”_

Pantas. Ada yang menghalangi Lu Han dan Wu Fan untuk mengetahui hal ini.

“Oi!” Xiu Min melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah dua temannya, “Kalian kenapa? Jangan melamun dengan wajah tegang begitu, bikin aku takut!”

“M-maaf, maaf,” Lu Han memegang dahinya, lalu menggeleng sekali, “Aku...”

“Bel masuk berbunyi lima menit lagi.”

Pandangan Xiu Min dan Lu Han teralih pada Wu Fan yang baru saja bicara. Aneh. Kegugupan yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya lenyap. Fokusnya tertuju pada soal, tangannya menderas bermacam rumus.

“Kita selesaikan satu paket soal ini dengan cepat. Min, kau perlu meningkatkan kecepatanmu mengerjakan soal kalau tidak mau nilai tesmu jatuh seperti kemarin.”

“Be-benar juga.” Xiu Min yang merasa terancam dengan peringatan itu langsung mengerjakan soal. Berbeda dengan Lu Han. Tangannya meraih pensil di sisi buku, tetapi ia tetap memperhatikan Wu Fan...

...dan tangan kiri Wu Fan yang terkepal di sisi buku.


	4. Chapter 4

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat tenang yang cocok untuk merenung. Tak heran, sore ini, di sanalah Lu Han dan Wu Fan berada, tidak di lapangan olahraga seperti biasa. Hiruk-pikuk lapangan akan memperburuk suasana hati mereka.

“Jadi...”

Setelah sekian lama tak ada yang bersuara, Lu Han akhirnya angkat bicara.

“...kau punya ide kenapa mereka menutupi hubungan darah ini dari kita?”

Wu Fan menggeleng dan Lu Han melanjutkan, “Sebelumnya, ayahku pernah mengatakan bahwa ia dan ayahmu berteman. Itu pun setelah aku menunjukkan foto lamanya dengan ayahmu. Ayahku juga bilang ada sesuatu yang menyebabkannya tak bisa menemui ayahmu lagi, entah apa, ia tak mengatakan lebih.” 

“Terlalu banyak rahasia,” desis Wu Fan saat menyelipkan jemari di belantara rambutnya, putus asa, “Ayahmu mengatakan itu hanya supaya kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ayahku bahkan tak bilang apa-apa. Ah, sungguh, pasti ada peristiwa besar yang mendasari ini semua!”

Lu Han tertunduk. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram tepian atap.

_Sekali kau menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi sepenuh hati, kau akan takut, bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya._

Mungkin, menjauhi Zhou Mi adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Han Geng, sehingga Han Geng menutup rapat semua kenangan tentang Zhou Mi. Benar bahwa di satu sisi, Han Geng ingin bersama Zhou Mi, tetapi jika mereka bersama, akan ada yang terluka, bukan?

Lu Han jadi merasa bersalah. Menanyakan perihal Zhou Mi pasti sudah cukup menyakiti Han Geng tempo hari. Bukan maksud Lu Han begitu. Ia hanya ingin menyusun kembali kebahagiaan masa lalu Han Geng di masa kini. Sayang, itu tampak nyaris mustahil setelah dipikirkan masak-masak.

“Yah, kelihatannya jika kita mencari tahu hal itu dari orang tua kita, yang kita dapat hanya satu: kebohongan. Atau nol. Lagipula, apa untungnya bagi kita jika kita mengetahui persaudaraan mereka yang retak? Hanya pengetahuan, lain tidak.” pendapat Lu Han.

Wu Fan menengadah. “Kau mengatakan itu seolah tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mempertemukan mereka.”

“Itulah kesimpulan yang kuambil.”

Hening.

 _Suatu saat, hubunganmu dengan kami akan benar-benar berubah dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa ini lagi,_ kata Zhou Mi malam itu di atap rumah. Rupanya, Zhou Mi mengisahkan hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Han Geng secara tersirat. Hal-hal manis akan meninggalkan luka permanen ketika waktu, ralat, perubahan datang.

Maka, suatu saat, Lu Han dan Wu Fan akan jadi korban kekejaman waktu juga.

Belum apa-apa, Lu Han dan Wu Fan sudah membayangkan ‘perpecahan’ yang serupa—yang tidak mereka inginkan.

 “Aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi,” Wu Fan yang pertama berujar, “biarpun aku sangat penasaran. Jalan keluar dari masalah mereka terlalu sulit dicari, pula. Percuma saja aku tanya detilnya.”

“Bisa dicari, hanya sulit. Itu terdengar lebih optimis; kau kedengaran seperti menyerah tadi.” ejek Lu Han yang cukup memprovokasi ‘rival’nya.

“Kita pikirkan caranya bersama,” ralat Wu Fan, “Selama jalan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua belum ada, kita akan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.”

Lu Han tersenyum tulus. Hubungannya dengan Wu Fan sangat unik. Seakan-akan, mereka berbagi satu cara pikir dan perasaan. Lihat, lagi-lagi, ia keduluan Wu Fan dalam mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama. Ia bersedekap, menghadap Wu Fan.

“Kurasa, aku tak keberatan dengan apa yang diucapkan Xiu Min saat istirahat.”

Wu Fan memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya ‘yang mana?’.

“Bahwa kita sama. Aku tak keberatan dibilang sama denganmu. Dugaanku, ada sesuatu yang dititipkan ayah-ayah kita pada kita dan itu sesuatu yang harus dijalani bersama.”

Wu Fan tersedak. “Manis sekali, Lu, terima kasih,” ia tersenyum miring, “Masa lalu mereka sebagai kakak-adik, maksudmu? Huh. Seperti aku mau jadi adikmu saja.”

“Hei, kau itu lebih muda tujuh bulan dariku, tau!” Lu Han tertawa tanpa sedikitpun kesinisan dalam suaranya. Wu Fan jadi ingin menarik senyum meremehkan yang tadi ia ‘sajikan’ untuk Lu Han. Sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja kalau dijadikan adik kembar Lu Han. Baik Lu Han dan Wu Fan ingin menjaga persahabatan mereka, tetapi tak ada yang cukup lembut untuk mengaku.

* * *

 

Malam purnama. Kekuatan dan insting manusia serigala mencapai puncak di waktu-waktu ini. Desir dalam diri Lu Han—serigala beta alias calon pengganti Han Geng si ‘alfa tua’ —meningkat seiring semakin dekatnya waktu latihan. Alfa harus mampu memperluas teritori supaya memiliki jangkauan deteksi musuh yang luas, jadi Lu Han juga harus melatih kemampuan itu. Ini adalah percobaan pertamanya—sendirian, jadi ia memperhatikan betul segala hal teknis yang Han Geng jelaskan.

“Kau mengerti? Jika kau menemukan lawan yang kelihatannya tak bisa kau tangani atau ada bahaya lain, melolonglah. Aku akan segera ke tempatmu.” Han Geng menekankan instruksi yang terakhir ia berikan. Lu Han mengangguk mantap. Han Geng menyerahkan belati yang dulu ia gunakan untuk menandai teritori pada Lu Han. “Kau ingat caranya?”

“Ya.” jawab Lu Han tanpa ragu. Han Geng menepuk bahu putranya. “Bagus. Semoga berhasil, Nak.”

Han Geng mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Lu Han...

...dan sang serigala beta terjun dari jendela ruang baca, lalu melesat di antara pepohonan menuju perbatasan teritori.

Aroma darah Han Geng tak tercium lagi di bagian tengah hutan, sekitar 10 km dari ‘sarang’ Lu Han, tanda bahwa Lu Han sudah berada di luar teritori lama. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap sebahu itu menarik belatinya dari saku jaket. Dipandangnya sejenak pantulan dirinya dan bulan purnama pada potongan logam berkilat itu. Kemudian, Lu Han menyayat telapak tangan kirinya dengan belati itu. Sakit, tetapi Lu Han tidak peduli. Darah segar mengucur dari luka baru di tangannya, menetes ke tanah. Tidak cukup, Lu Han memperlebar sayatan, sehingga lebih banyak darah keluar.

 _Sekarang, tandai bebatuan atau pohon dengan darah ini,_ iris mata Lu Han berubah sewarna dengan tangan kirinya saat ia mengingat perintah Han Geng, _Jangan lupa keluarkan aura dominan untuk memperkuat peringatan ‘dilarang masuk’_.

Sekali lagi, Lu Han berlari, tetapi ia tidak berlari biasa kali ini. Darah di tangan kirinya ia percikkan atau goreskan ke pohon, tanah, dan batu selagi ia berlari. Ini supaya proses perluasan teritori bisa berlangsung cepat. Area yang harus ditambahkan cukup luas dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, kelambatan akan menyebabkan area itu dicaplok serigala lain. Agak mustahil, sih. Berapa memangnya jumlah manusia serigala yang bisa mencaplok teritorinya di dunia ini?

_Dua._

Lu Han menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri saat dia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Terpaku Lu Han ketika mendapati orang itu menatapnya balik dengan iris merah gelap. Tangan kiri orang itu berdarah seperti Lu Han.

_Aku dan Wu Fan._

Jantung Lu Han dan orang itu—Wu Fan—berpacu lebih cepat, harmonis dengan desau angin di antara mereka.

“Oi,” kuku-kuku tangan Lu Han memanjang dan meruncing, “sialan; bahkan kita harus bersaing untuk memperluas teritori? Aku bosan melihatmu!”

Reaksi yang sama muncul dari Wu Fan. Aura dominannya melimpah-limpah untuk melawan milik Lu Han. Ia menyeringai, taringnya seolah siap mengoyak kulit seseorang. “Aku lebih bosan darimu. Pergilah,” Wu Fan mengangkat cakarnya di depan wajah, “atau tempat ini akan berlumuran darah.”

“Tidak akan. Tiap persaingan kita tidak berakhir segampang itu.”

Satu kalimat penyimpul dari Lu Han mengawali pertarungan sengit malam itu.

Selain pertarungan perebutan posisi alfa dalam klan, pertarungan penting lain bagi manusia serigala adalah pertarungan perebutan teritori. Maka itu, insting Lu Han dan Wu Fan, diperkuat dengan harga diri yang sama tinggi, terpicu dengan hebatnya. Sayatan dan memar tertanam di tubuh masing-masing petarung. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Semakin lama, pertarungan semakin panas, sekalipun energi mereka sudah mulai terkuras. Belum. Belum ada pemilik pasti dari teritori ini, maka pertarungan tidak boleh berhenti.

Crak! ‘Pisau alami’ super tajam milik Wu Fan merobek satu bagian tipis wajah Lu Han. Saat ini, keduanya mulai merasakan keanehan. Rasanya, tubuh mereka dikuasai oleh hal lain, bukan keinginan mereka. Lu Han benar-benar merasakan itu saat ia membanting Wu Fan kasar ke tanah.

_Kenapa aku bisa sekasar ini?_

Mendapat serangan brutal dari Lu Han membangkitkan amarah Wu Fan. Irisnya semakin merah dan gelap. Ia hampir menembus dada kiri Lu Han dengan cakarnya kalau saja Lu Han tidak merunduk dan menjegalnya. Nyeri yang tajam menusuk Lu Han di bahunya yang dikoyak Wu Fan, tetapi diabaikannya. Ia hampir saja menghancurkan titik vital di tengah dada Wu Fan kalau saja ia tidak mengendalikan diri.

_Hampir saja..._

Duak!

Karena lengah, Wu Fan berhasil menjegal Lu Han balik dan membuat pemuda cantik itu tersungkur. Wu Fan mencengkeram kerah baju Lu Han dan meninggalkan sayatan panjang dari leher hingga dada Lu Han. Seringai Wu Fan yang mengerikan kembali karena melihat darah memancar deras dari pembuluh darah leher yang ia potong.

_Tunggu. Tidak! Kenapa aku melukainya? Hei, sadarlah, Wu Fan; apa yang kau lakukan?_

Lu Han tercekat. Nyeri yang ia rasakan terlalu hebat, tetapi kekuatannya masih cukup. Ia menghempaskan Wu Fan ke pohon terdekat dan segera bangkit sesuai tuntutan alarm SOS-nya.

“Auuuuuuuuuuu!!!”

Sinyal pertama dikirimkan Lu Han pada Han Geng.

Wu Fan tidak semudah itu dijatuhkan. Hempasan tadi memang menyebabkan perdarahan dalam yang lumayan, tetapi Wu Fan masih bisa bangkit lagi jika hanya begitu. Pertarungan mencapai klimaks sekali lagi. Dua cakar bertemu, begitu juga dengan sepasang iris merah yang ganas. Keduanya kehilangan diri mereka setiba di puncak pertarungan. Teritori, itulah fokus mereka. Oh ya, jantung lawan juga jadi fokus mereka sekarang.

Hingga iris mata Lu Han tidak lagi merah. Staminanya sudah setipis benang.

Tangan Lu Han gemetar hebat, tak memberikan tahanan yang cukup untuk melawan dorongan dari Wu Fan. Akhirnya, Lu Han tersungkur akibat kekuatan Wu Fan. Seketika Lu Han sadar bahwa ia akan kalah. Ia melolong sekali lagi, memancarkan sinyal kedua. Pandangannya mulai dihiasi bintik-bintik hitam. Ia bisa melihat Wu Fan yang siap membunuhnya dan merasakan aura dominan Wu Fan yang meluap mengelilinginya. Cakar Wu Fan terarah padanya...

...dan demi mempertahankan nyawa, Lu Han menyayat tubuh Wu Fan secara melintang dan cukup dalam.

Garis merah dari darah Wu Fan tercetak di tanah. Wu Fan terjajar mundur, memegangi dadanya yang baru dilukai Lu Han. Iris darahnya berangsur menghitam juga.

“Heh,” Wu Fan menatap nanar Lu Han dengan iris hitamnya, “aku hampir saja menang telak tadi.”

Lu Han tersengal. Diusapnya sisi lehernya. Telapak tangannya berubah merah dan basah. “Kerja bagus, Wu Fan, tetapi aku terlalu kuat untuk jatuh sekarang.”

_Aku cukup kuat untuk tidak membuatmu menyesal telah membunuhku kelak, Wu Fan._

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Lu Han, sesosok bayangan hitam menerjang Wu Fan.

Pihak ketiga yang dipanggil Lu Han sudah hadir.

Han Geng menengok ke belakang setelah menjatuhkan Wu Fan. Lu Han tidak dalam keadaan baik. Anak itu harus segera dibawa pulang.

Duak! Srasak!!!

Pihak keempat masuk dalam pertarungan, menghempaskan Han Geng dengan sekali tendang.

“Siapapun kau, jangan dekati Wu Fan atau kau akan mati!!”

Han Geng terkapar, tetapi cepat bangkit lagi. Ia menghilangkan jejak darah di wajahnya dan mendongak, ingin tahu siapa penyerangnya. Dua pasang iris merah bertemu.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah di sini.

Lu Han dan Wu Fan terbelalak.

 _Dua orang ini_ bertemu dalam kondisi tak menyenangkan, di wilayah yang jadi rebutan, dengan anak-anak mereka penuh luka di dekat mereka.

Sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi.

Han Geng tersenyum miring. “Jadi, beta muda yang menyerang anakku itu anakmu, Mi?”

Zhou Mi—adik Han Geng, ayah Wu Fan, dan _paman_ Lu Han—sangat terkejut melihat sang kakak di depannya. Akan tetapi, setelahnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum angkuh—yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi senyum bahagia jika saja ia ada di luar pengaruh insting.

“Lama tak bertemu, _Ge_. Ini teritorimu? Padahal, aku ingin Wu Fan menandai teritori ini sebagai miliknya.”

“Menarik,” taring Han Geng menajam, “kita bisa memulai lagi pertarungan yang dulu tertunda.”

Perkataan di luar berbeda dengan bisikan hati yang Han Geng dan Zhou Mi tukar di dalam.

_“Harusnya kita tidak bertemu, ‘kan?”_

_“Memang, tetapi aku tak pernah menyesali pertemuan ini.”_

Lumpuh.

Satu kata itu mewakili Lu Han dan Wu Fan saat menyaksikan pertarungan Han Geng dan Zhou Mi. Pertarungan ini jauh lebih brutal dari pertarungan para serigala beta muda. Tak ada sedikitpun kata terucap. Serangan bertubi dan selalu berbalas. Sayatan-sayatan lebih dalam dan lebar. Darah bermuncrat ke segala arah, tetapi tak satupun dari dua alfa itu berhenti atau menunjukkan rasa sakit. Inilah pertarungan alfa yang tanpa ampun dan dipenuhi insting pembunuh yang besar.

Akhirnya, Lu Han dan Wu Fan mengerti kenapa para ayah tidak bisa bersama.

_Ekstremnya, kau bahkan bisa membunuh Zi Tao seusai hierarki yang baru ditentukan._

_Aku lebih takut akan menyakitinya lagi._

“Hentikan...” lirih suara Lu Han tidak mencapai Han Geng, “ _Baba_... c-cukup...”

Han Geng melemparkan Zhou Mi kuat-kuat, merobohkan satu pohon yang tertumbuk. Zhou Mi jatuh, tetapi ia berdiri lagi dengan mudah. Diludahkannya sejumlah besar darah ke samping dan melesat menuju Han Geng.

Terseok, Lu Han dan Wu Fan mendekati ayah masing-masing.

_Semoga..._

_...belum terlambat..._

Harapan Lu Han dan Wu Fan tidak terkabul. Mereka berhasil menarik para alfa dari satu sama lain...

... setelah perut Han Geng dan dada kanan Zhou Mi berlubang besar.

Crat! Crat!

Darah memercik kasar dari dua lubang besar di tubuh dua alfa ke wajah para beta.

Lu Han dan Wu Fan seperti seseorang yang tak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk. Ingin minta tolong, tetapi tak bisa berteriak. Ingin bergerak, tetapi tubuh mereka kaku. Napas mereka memburu. Tangan mereka gemetar menahan tubuh ayah masing-masing yang terus memberontak, ingin menamatkan pertarungan ini.

* * *

_“Sudah cukup. Aku akan menghentikan semua ini. Zhou Mi sudah cukup lelah dan cukup menderita.”_

_“Aku akan mengingat ini. Aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu suatu saat nanti._ Xièxiè.”

 _“_ Zàijiàn _.”_

* * *

Kilasan masa lalu hadir seperti gulungan film rusak yang terputar berulang di benak Lu Han dan Wu Fan. Sebuah pertarungan perebutan posisi alfa dalam klan. Han Geng yang tak ingin membunuh Zhou Mi sesuai perintah alfa tua yang kejam. Zhou Mi yang dilempar Han Geng dari atas gedung 13 lantai, tetapi tidak mati dan melarikan diri, mencari teritori sendiri dengan tubuh penuh luka. Alfa tua yang menusuk Han Geng karena Han Geng tidak menjadi beta yang patuh.

Ke mana semua kenangan itu? Iris para alfa yang semula penuh warna tanda kehidupan kini hanya berwarna merah. Tak ada yang dilihat para alfa itu selain satu sama lain.

_Bunuh._

_Bunuh orang di depanmu._

Lu Han mengutuk kakinya sendiri, sedangkan Wu Fan terus memerintah kakinya untuk bergerak.

_Jangan._

_Jangan bertarung,_ Baba _. Dia saudaramu. Kumohon..._

_Hentikan!!_

Akhirnya, kaki Lu Han dan Wu Fan lepas dari belenggu tak terlihat. Mereka segera melesat ke arah berlawanan, sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh para alfa yang lebih berat.

* * *

_Han Geng dan Zhou Mi adalah kakak-beradik. Mereka dibesarkan oleh alfa tua yang sama. Saat mereka kecil, alfa tua mereka memberi mereka porsi kasih sayang yang adil. Sayang, tanpa seorang ibu, hidup dua anak lelaki ini masih terasa kurang. Apa boleh buat, ketika si bungsu Zhou Mi lahir, ibu mereka meninggal karena perdarahan. Tak sempat merasakan kasih wanita itu, Zhou Mi kecil sangat manja dan Han Geng tak keberatan memberikan seluruh cintanya untuk menggantikan cinta ibunya._

_“_ Gege _, kau pernah bertemu_ Mama _, tidak?”_

 _“Iya, tetapi aku tak begitu ingat._ Mama _‘kan meninggal setelah melahirkanmu, sedangkan saat itu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat.”_

_“Begitu, ya.”_

_“Kau sedih?”_

_“Tidak. Kalau ada_ Gege _, untuk apa aku sedih?”_

_Han Geng memeluk Zhou Mi setelahnya. “Tenang saja, Mi. Mama memang sudah meninggal, tetapi aku akan ada terus untukmu.”_

_“Sungguh? Hehe... aku senang. Kau harus berjanji, ya?”_

_Kelingking kecil dua anak lelaki itu bertaut, menyematkan janji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain.Bola basket dan bola sepak yang baru mereka mainkan hingga banjir keringat menjadi saksi perjanjian ini._

_Namun, janji itu akhirnya dikhianati oleh insting._

_Seseorang harus menjadi beta di klan, tetapi alfa tua menyingkirkan Zhou Mi dari daftarnya karena beranggapan Zhou Mi terlalu lemah. Di mata alfa tua, Zhou Mi hanya sosok pemuda cerewet yang hanya mengerti dunia perkuliahan dan tarik suara. Juga_ womanizer _ulung (saat itu). Selesai. Han Geng jauh lebih dewasa, kuat, dan teratur._

_Jadi, alfa tua ingin Zhou Mi yang tidak berguna itu disingkirkan saja oleh Han Geng._

_Saat keinginan itu pertama tercetus, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi baru mulai merasakan perbedaan perlakuan ayah mereka pada mereka._

_“_ Baba _melihatku hanya seperti itu saja,” ungkap Zhou Mi suatu hari, menyebutkan secara lengkap dan persis opini sang ayah terhadapnya bahkan sebelum alfa tua mengatakannya, “Aku tidak akan heran kalau dia menginginkan kematianku suatu saat nanti.”_

 _“Bicara apa kau?_ Baba _menyayangi kita berdua dalam porsi yang sama.” kata Han Geng, pandangannya terus fokus ke jalan karena dia sedang mengemudi._

_“Benarkah? Bahkan jika kau lebih menonjol daripada aku?”_

_“Apanya yang menonjol? Bakat akting?”_

_Zhou Mi berdecak. “Bukan,_ Gege _sayang. Maksudku kemampuanmu sebagai alfa baru. Kau jelas lebih dominan dari aku, sedangkan aku tidak mau jadi omegamu kalau misalnya aku kalah dalam pertarungan penentuan.”_

_“Lalu apa maumu?”_

_“Kalau aku kalah, lebih baik aku mati saja. Hanya itu ‘kan pilihan yang tersi—Ouch,_ Gege _! Jangan mengerem mendadak, dong!”_

_“Habis kau bicara yang tidak-tidak!” Han Geng membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sempat bergeser gara-gara ia mengerem mendadak, “Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, tau.”_

_“Apa boleh buat?_ Baba _‘kan pernah mengatakan bahwa pilihan bagi yang kalah dalam pertarungan penentuan hanya dua: mati atau jadi omega. Ya sudah, kalau aku kalah darimu, aku pilih mati.”_

_“Jika kau kalah, berarti aku jadi beta, ‘kan? Aku juga akan punya kuasa untuk menghentikanmu dari bunuh diri. Jadi, seperti apapun akhir dari pertarungan itu, kau tak akan mati karenanya.”_

_Zhou Mi memalingkan muka, memandang ke luar jendela mobil. “Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kau bahkan belum menjadi alfa.”_

_Mobil Han Geng berhenti di perempatan jalan karena lampu merah._

_“Karena kau adikku, aku harus melindungimu dari takdir mengerikan semacam itu._ Baba _boleh mengatakan apa saja, tetapi kita bisa mengubah itu bersama.”_

_Zhou Mi tertegun. Han Geng serius ingin melindunginya, walaupun itu artinya harus melawan dominansi sang ayah yang bisa berakibat fatal.Tak ada lagi sanggahan dari Zhou Mi. Pemuda itu bersandar di kursinya saat mobil mulai melaju kembali._

_“Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, tetapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya,_ Ge _.”_

 _Han Geng tertawa kecil. “Itu romantis sekali. Kau akan kutawarkan untuk ikut_ casting _drama, kalau mau.”_

_“Aku serius!”_

_Tawa Han Geng malah meledak melihat alis Zhou Mi yang bertemu dan bibirnya yang mencebik aneh. “Baik, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Kalau kau ingin membalasku, ada sih caranya.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Menikahlah, punya anak, dan biarkan aku melihat anakmu.”_

_Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi. “Tak masalah. Aku akan punya anak yang banyak!”_

_Penentuan hierarki dalam klan tidak pernah dibahas lagi oleh Han Geng dan Zhou Mi sejak itu. Kakak-beradik ini sudah mengetahui keinginan alfa tua. Zhou Mi menerima saja takdirnya jika ia harus mati, tetapi Han Geng memilih untuk melawan. Ia tidak mau membunuh Zhou Mi. Ia dan Zhou Mi memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk menjadi beta, lalu kenapa harus Zhou Mi yang mati? Oleh karenanya, setelah menyajikan sebuah pertarungan yang nyata pada alfa tua, Han Geng mencengkeram kerah baju Zhou Mi dan membisikkan sesuatu._

_“Kita adalah alfa malam ini, tetapi kau harus lari, Mi. Lari yang jauh, bangun klan dan teritorimu, lalu kalahkan aku di lain kesempatan._ Zàijiàn, _Mi_. _”_

_Zhou Mi kaget ketika Han Geng menyebutnya sebagai alfa._

_Namun, Zhou Mi tak sempat berpikir apa-apa karena Han Geng melemparnya dari puncak gedung. Alfa tua, yang menyadari bahwa Han Geng melarikan Zhou Mi, mencak-mencak. “Kau akan menyesali tindakanmu!”_

_“Tidak akan pernah. Kau memiliki keputusanmu, aku pun memiliki keputusanku. Ingin membunuhku? Silahkan, tetapi klanmu akan hancur tanpaku.”_

_Marah, alfa tua melubangi dada Han Geng dengan cakarnya, tetapi karena posisi tawar Han Geng, alfa tua tidak bisa membunuhnya._

_Setiap orang berhak mengambil keputusan, tetapi konsekuensi ditanggung sendiri._

_Setelah Han Geng menjadi alfa, ia baru menyadari bahwa insting dan kekuatannya sangat besar. Ia sering tak berada dalam kesadaran penuh ketika menyerang di bawah pengaruh insting untuk melindungi klan._ Counterpart _betinanya, Li Yin, tidak menunjukkan reaksi sebesar dirinya, padahal dalam mode manusia normal, Li Yin-lah yang lebih emosional. Barulah Han Geng paham bahwa si alfa tua tidak menyuruhnya membunuh Zhou Mi tanpa dasar._

_Jika manusia biasa yang masuk teritori sudah dianggap ancaman oleh insting alfanya, bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Han Geng jika bertemu dengan alfa dari klan lain—Zhou Mi?_

_Kesimpulannya, alfa tua Han Geng tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jika Han Geng membunuh Zhou Mi, Han Geng tidak dihantui perasaan tersiksa ini. Ia tahu bahwa Zhou Mi masih hidup di suatu tempat, tetapi ia juga tahu tidak akan bisa menemui Zhou Mi—adik tersayangnya—untuk selamanya. Sama saja sakitnya, bukan? Jauh di dalam hati mereka, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi masih berharap bisa bertemu lagi. Mereka masih belum menyerah untuk menemui satu sama lain, berkebalikan dengan apa yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan pada klan._

_Keinginan Han Geng dan Zhou Mi terjawab ketika anak-anak mereka masuk SD._

_“_ Baba _, aku sudah punya teman, lho. Itu dia; namanya Wu Fan.”_

_“Temanku. Namanya Lu Han. Kemarin, dia memperkenalkanku pada ayahnya, jadi aku ingin membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.”_

_Persis. Seperti gulungan film rusak yang terputar mundur, dua alfa menemukan sosok satu sama lain dalam diri anak sulung mereka. Buruknya, ternyata anak-anak mereka mewarisi memori yang sebenarnya tidak boleh mengemuka._

_Apa boleh buat? Takdir bermain kasar kali ini, menyeret Han Geng dan Zhou Mi untuk bertemu dengan cara yang menyakitkan._


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah!”

Han Geng memekik. Matanya terbuka lebar dan napasnya memburu. Lu Han, melihat ayahnya terkejut dan ketakutan, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang hangat di dahi Han Geng. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah dan memanggil alfa tuanya dengan lembut. “ _Baba_ , ada apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan?”

Bayangan kabur Lu Han menjadi semakin tegas di depan Han Geng.

“Lu... tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Terima kasih; tanganmu nyaman sekali.” Han Geng menahan tangan sang anak di dahinya yang berkeringat dingin. Lu Han lega. Kelihatannya Han Geng sudah lebih baik. Napas pria itu lebih teratur dan wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

Tunggu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk senang dulu.

“ _Baba_ tadi mimpi apa?”

“Lehermu kenapa, Lu?”

Nah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini diajukan secara bersamaan. Ada hal yang masih perlu dikhawatirkan dari Han Geng dan Lu Han, rupanya.

“Aku dulu yang menjawab, ya,” kata Lu Han, lalu menyentuh lehernya yang terbalut perban, “Semalam, aku bertemu temanku yang ternyata manusia serigala. Aku dan dia bertarung memperebutkan teritori. Leherku terluka di pertarungan itu, tetapi lukanya sudah menutup, kok. _Baba_ tidak usah cemas.”

“Sungguh? Tidak sakit lagi?”

“Ya. Aku segar-bugar sekarang,” Lu Han meyakinkan, “Ayo, giliran _Baba_ yang cerita.”

Han Geng menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu tersenyum lemah. “Dari mana mulainya? Ceritaku dengan _nya_ sangat panjang.”

“Tidak perlu semuanya. Aku dan Wu Fan— _sepupuku_ —sudah tahu kalau kau dan Zhou Mi adalah kakak-beradik. Temanku yang memberitahu,” tangan Lu Han berpindah, merengkuh tangan ayahnya yang entah kenapa kelihatan sedikit kecil, “Aku juga sudah mengambil kesimpulan mengenai alasan _Baba_ tidak ingin menemui Zhou... ah, maksudku, Paman Zhou Mi, dari pertarungan alfa semalam. Jadi, kalau boleh... _Baba_ ceritakan saja bagian yang mudah untuk diceritakan.”

Sayang, dalam kisah Han Geng dan Zhou Mi, semua sisi sama sulit untuk diceritakan.

“Inilah takdir alfa, Lu Han. Inilah perubahan yang akan terjadi pada para alfa. Kuharap, kau—“

“Aku tidak mengharapkan nasihat,” Lu Han menangkup satu tangan Han Geng dengan dua tangannya, “Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang tidak kuketahui adalah perasaan _Baba_ terhadap orang ini. Karena kita hanya berdua, aku ingin _Baba_ menumpahkan semuanya. Apa saja. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan sabar karena selama ini, pasti menyakitkan jika menyimpannya sendiri.”

Han Geng memejamkan matanya.

_“Aku mencarimu yang tak bisa kutemukan._

_Aku ingin kembali ke halaman di mana ada kita bersama._

_Namun, bagaimana kita terlihat di halaman terakhir, bukankah itu yang penting?_

_Halaman yang berulang kali dihapus dan ditulisi—kuharap cinta kita tetap tercetak di atasnya.”_

Han Geng membuka mata dan tertawa getir dengan leher tercekat. “Keren, ‘kan, puisiku? ”

Lu Han menelungkupkan wajahnya beserta tangan Han Geng di tempat tidur. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. “ _Baba_... kau bodoh...” Terdengar lirih suaranya yang tak jelas karena teredam sprei.

“Aku yang mengalami masalah ini, kenapa kau yang menangis?” Han Geng mengusap kepala Lu Han yang sedang menangis untuknya, “Sudahlah. Mana Lu Han yang biasanya sok kuat itu?”

“Siapa peduli?” Lu Han setengah membentak, masih tertelungkup, “Kalau begini, aku jadi semakin ingin mempersatukan kalian, tetapi... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa...”

“Tak masalah. _Baba_ sudah berpisah dengan orang itu selama 18 tahun dan baik-baik saja.”

“Apanya yang baik-baik saja kalau kau membuat puisi menyebalkan tentang  _pamanku_?” Lu Han menekankan pada kata terakhir, “Aku tahu apa yang dulu terjadi antara kalian karena ingatanmu masuk padaku setelah aku melihat Wu Fan. Aku bisa merasakan diriku berada di posisimu dan Wu Fan ada di posisi _pamanku._ Akantetapi, aku tak bisa mengubah apapun dengan pengetahuan itu, bahkan jika aku beta terkuat di dunia.

Karena perubahan jauh lebih kejam dan kuat.”

Lu Han itu perasa. Empatinya sangat hebat. Tak heran kalau ia memahami perasaan Han Geng. Lu Han ingin menolong, tetapi ia tak berdaya di bawah pengaruh insting alfa saat pertarungan itu, sehingga ia merasa bersalah sekali.

“Hei, kisah ini masih bisa punya _ending_ yang bagus kalau persiapannya benar,” ucap Han Geng, “Masih ada yang bisa kau dan sepupumu lakukan.”

Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya. Han Geng cepat-cepat menghilangkan jejak air yang membuat wajah Lu Han sembab. “Lihat dirimu, jelek sekali kalau sedang menangis. Bagaimana kalau aku memfotomu dan memasukkannya dalam akun sosialku?”

“ _Baba_!”

“Hahaha, maaf. Kembali ke topik yang tadi, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mempersiapkan adikmu dan adik-adik Wu Fan menghadapi ini. Kudengar kalian berteman dekat, ‘kan?”

Lu Han mengangguk. “Hanya itu?”

“Ya, hanya itu. Tidak berat, ‘kan?”

Tidak berat kalau dibandingkan beban Han Geng selama ini sebagai alfa yang harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi.

Tanpa sadar, Lu Han sudah memeluk Han Geng. Topeng aktor Han Geng lepas dan menunjukkan sisi kelam hatinya di depan Lu Han, seolah memberikan Lu Han kepercayaan untuk melindungi sisi lemah itu. Maka, dalam keheningan kamar sang alfa, Lu Han berjanji untuk selalu menjaga ayahnya yang rapuh ini sebagai seorang anak yang setia.

Sekeluarnya Lu Han dari kamar, Yi Xing langsung menghampirinya dan menanyainya macam-macam, tetapi Lu Han hanya menjawab,“Nanti saja, Xing. Aku lelah. Aku boleh ‘kan istirahat dulu?”

“Oh... tentu saja,” Yi Xing ingat separah apa luka Lu Han semalam, “Istirahatlah, _Ge_. Mau kubuatkan minuman hangat kalau kau sudah bangun?”

“Tidak usah. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu.”

Lu Han baru akan masuk kamarnya sendiri saat Li Yin memeluknya dari belakang.

“Sakitkah, Lu? Maafkan _Mama_ karena _Mama_ tak pernah mengerti perasaan para jantan sepertimu dan _Baba_. _Mama_ ingin menolong jika bisa.”

Lu Han mengeratkan pelukan Li Yin padanya. “Tidak apa-apa, _Ma_. Aku masih bisa menahannya. _Baba_ juga masih kuat, jangan khawatir. Pejantan selalu saling menopang.” bisiknya meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba, dari samping, Yi Xing ikut memeluk Lu Han. Beda dengan pelukan Li Yin yang hangat dan lembut, pelukan Yi Xing membuat Lu Han geli dan tertawa. “Kau mau apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ikut-ikut memelukmu saja, sepertinya asyik.” jawab Yi Xing polos.

“Ish, dasar tidak peka.”

Berharga. Tiap detik bersama keluarga selalu berharga, apalagi setelah kau tahu bahwa satu persatu dari mereka akan menghilang dari hidupmu.

* * *

“Fan, suaramu sengau.”

“Kau juga, bodoh. Sebaiknya, kau tidak tanya kenapa.”

“Aku juga malas mau bertanya.”

“Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Ada apa menelepon?”

“Kita berlima harus berkumpul besok. Kau dan aku harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada Yi Xing, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao.”

“Mengenai pertarungan semalam dan masa depan kita semua?”

“Tepat. Apa Pama—maksudku, ayahmu juga membahas itu denganmu semalam?”

“Ya. Sudah tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, tetapi Yi Xing, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao akan lebih mudah menerima jika kita yang bicara, jadi kitalah yang harus mengatakannya. Omong-omong, tadi kau mau bilang ‘Paman’?”

“Memangnya... aku sudah boleh memanggil ayahmu begitu?”

“Tentu saja boleh, Sepupu.”

Jeda panjang.

“... Ck! Demi semua orang yang bisa jadi sepupuku, Wu Fan, haruskah kau yang terpilih?”

* * *

Yi Yun membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah dan langsung mendapati dua orang tertua dalam ‘geng’ di sana. “Kalian datang tepat waktu,” tawanya, “Bolos dari kegiatan klub?”

“Ketahuan, ya?” desis Wu Fan, “Jangan mencontoh ini.”

“Kalau tidak boleh dicontoh, kenapa dilakukan?” Zi Tao, yang masuk menyusul kakak perempuannya, bertanya.

“Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kami sampaikan. Ini berkaitan dengan hubungan antar klan kita ke depan.” jawab Wu Fan serius. Zi Tao menegang. Kenapa Wu Fan sampai membahas hubungan antar klan segala? Apakah akan ada perang besar antar klannya dan klan Lu Han? Mengingat pertarungan perluasan teritori yang berakhir penuh darah tempo hari, bukan mustahil akan terjadi pertarungan besar memperebutkan teritori. Ah, jangan. Zi Tao sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu.

Satu lengan pucat tersampir di bahu Zi Tao, kontras dengan kulit coklat pemuda tinggi itu.

“Jangan gugup begitu. Kau ‘kan bukannya mau ujian kelulusan atau apa.” kekeh Yi Xing yang entah kapan munculnya. Lu Han berdecak. “Jangan menyindirku!”

Suasana jadi sedikit cair karena celetukan Yi Xing.

“Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mau kalian bicarakan?” tanya Yi Xing setelah ia, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao duduk di depan Lu Han dan Wu Fan.

“Kami ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada saat pertarungan perebutan teritori,” mulai Lu Han, “terutama alasan ayah-ayah kita terluka separah itu.”

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, dua pembicara di depan langsung mendapat fokus penuh dari _audience_ mereka.

“Kita memang berasal dari dua klan yang berbeda, tetapi ayah-ayah kita berasal dari klan yang sama,” Wu Fan membeberkan fakta mengejutkan ini, “Yi Yun, Zi Tao, kita adalah sepupu Lu Han dan Yi Xing.”

Yi Xing, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Lu Han dan Wu Fan ketika pertama mengetahui fakta ini dari Xiu Min. “T-tunggu! Ini tidak masuk akal! Tidak ada yang bilang bahwa ayah kita dan ayahnya Lu- _ge_ serta Yi Xing- _ge_ adalah saudara! Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertemu!” Zi Tao protes.

“Itu juga yang kukatakan saat mendengar hal ini dari temanku,” lanjut Wu Fan, “Dia, sebagai orang yang berada di luar keluarga kita, mengetahui hal ini karena tak ada yang menutupi fakta itu darinya. Di dalam keluarga kita sendiri, _Baba_ dan _Mama_ berusaha untuk menutupi fakta ini. _Baba_ bersikap seolah-olah hubungannya dengan kakaknya baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya tidak, jadi media massa tidak mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan tidak membesarkan masalahnya.”

“Jadi... _Baba_ menipu kita dan media massa?” Yi Yun tampak sedikit kecewa. Wu Fan menggeleng. “Hanya massa yang dibohongi. Kita tidak mengetahui, bukan dibohongi, karena _Baba_ dan Mama selalu mengalihkan kita dari rumor di televisi.”

“Tetap saja! Apa untungnya bagi mereka menutupi hubungan persaudaraan kita?” emosi Zi Tao naik, “Coba kalau kita tahu dari awal, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!”

“Tahan amarahmu, Zi Tao. Ayah-ayah kita tidak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan jelas,” sela Lu Han, “Dengarkan baik-baik karena ayahmu adalah alfa _disperser_ ; kisahnya mungkin akan berlaku juga padamu.”

Zi Tao terhenyak. Zhou Mi adalah _disperser_ ; pejantan yang melepaskan diri dari klan lama dan membangun klan sendiri? Ah, makanya, Zhou Mi sangat memperhatikannya—karena mereka sama. Setelah pertarungan penentuan, Zi Tao yang kalah juga memutuskan untuk jadi _disperser_ kelak. “Lalu... apa hubungannya posisi _Baba_ sebagai _disperser_ dengan pertarungan tempo hari?” tanyanya sambil tertunduk.

“Seperti yang tadi Wu Fan katakan, ayah-ayah kita berasal dari satu klan. Mereka adalah keturunan dari alfa yang sama, tetapi berakhir sebagai alfa di dua klan berbeda. Secara logika, kakak-beradik seperti mereka tidak akan saling melukai meskipun sama-sama sudah jadi alfa, ‘kan?”

Lu Han mendapat tiga anggukan kosong.

“Masalahnya, kita adalah manusia serigala, yang memiliki sisi manusia dan sisi hewan. Pejantan alfa, terlepas dari hubungan mereka dulu, akan selalu saling menyakiti jika bertemu. Itu karena pejantan memiliki insting, dominansi, dan tenaga yang besar, sehingga saat dua kekuatan ini berkontak, pertarungan mematikan tak terelakkan,” Wu Fan menarik napas, “Itu yang terjadi pada ayah-ayah kita saat pertarungan perluasan teritori... dan itu juga yang mendasari sikap mereka selama ini.”

“Jadi...” Yi Yun memicingkan matanya sedikit, ngeri, “...yang melukai _Baba_ separah itu adalah... mm... Paman?”

“Benar,” suara Lu Han sedikit gemetar saat ingatan berdarah itu terputar, “Kalian bisa bayangkan seperti apa pertarungan alfa dari luka-luka yang mereka dapat. Hal itu yang dihindari oleh ayah-ayah kita. Mereka menutup rapat semua hal tentang satu sama lain selama ini karena ikatan persaudaraan mereka kalah dengan insting sebagai alfa.”

“Kami mengerti.”

Semua mata tertuju pada Yi Xing yang baru saja bersuara.

“Yang ingin kalian katakan adalah bahwa hubungan persaudaraan kita akan berakhir seperti itu juga, ‘kan? Kami sudah tahu, lalu apa? Mengetahui hal ini sebenarnya menyakitkan untuk kami.”

Wajah pucat Yi Xing tak pernah dinaungi awan gelap setebal ini sebelumnya.

“Pertama, kami melakukan ini untuk meneguhkan hati kalian dengan status yang kalian ambil. Apakah setelah mengetahui fakta ini, kalian tidak ingin mengubah keputusan kalian?” jawab Wu Fan, matanya terarah pada adik bungsunya, “Yi Xing memilih jalan sebagai omega, maka dia tetap berada dalam klan lama dan mungkin tidak mengalami _clash_ seperti ayah-ayah kita. Yi Yun betina, sehingga walaupun dia alfa, instingnya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Tinggal kau, Tao.”

Zi Tao tertunduk semakin dalam.

“Angkat wajahmu,” perintah Wu Fan, disertai aura dominan yang lumayan, “Kau adalah calon alfa _disperser_. Kita akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan _Baba_ dan Paman kelak. Siapkah kau menghadapi itu?”

Zi Tao menentang mata Wu Fan, bukan karena perintah, tetapi karena dorongan keberaniannya yang tumbuh pasca pertarungan penentuan.

“Aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku.”

Wu Fan tersenyum. “Meskipun kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi sekali kau keluar dari klan?”

“Tidak apa-apa. _Baba_ bisa tetap hidup dengan baik tanpa kakaknya. Aku akan seperti itu juga nanti kalau sudah jadi alfa.”

Wu Fan bisa melihat kaca-kaca kecil di mata Zi Tao. Apa yang dikatakan Zi Tao rupanya tak sepenuhnya dibenarkan hatinya. Tak apa, kekuatan Zi Tao justru tampak dari sana. Wu Fan menyimpan kebanggaannya dari sang adik sementara, hendak meneruskan, tetapi Yi Yun mengangkat tangannya, ingin bertanya. “Ada apa, Yi Yun?”

“Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi kalian sendiri tidak mau mengubah keputusan kalian menjadi beta?”

Lu Han dan Wu Fan saling melirik, lalu tertawa bersamaan. “Benar, pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan bodoh,” kata Wu Fan, membuat Yi Yun cemberut, “Pihak yang kalah dalam pertarungan penentuan bisa memilih jalan mereka, tetapi pemenang tidak bisa memilih. Beta adalah satu-satunya posisi yang bisa dan harus mereka ambil.”

“Maksudku,” Yi Yun berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, “kalian berdua adalah sahabat...”

 _Death glare_ yang diterima Yi Yun dari Lu Han dan Wu Fan membuat gadis itu meralat kata-katanya. “Ehem.... kalian berdua adalah ‘rival’ abadi. Kalau kalian sudah jadi alfa, maka kalian akan bernasib sama dengan _Baba_ dan Paman juga, ‘kan? Aku berani bertaruh, biarpun kalian rival, kalian tidak akan sanggup melihat satu sama lain terluka. Nah, dengan pertimbangan ini, apa kalian tidak ingin mengubah keputusan kalian seandainya kalian bisa?”

“Tidak. Kami akan tetap jadi rival dengan sama-sama menempuh jalan alfa. Terlepas dari terpisahnya kami...”

Ups, leher Wu Fan tercekat.

“...persaingan kami tidak akan berakhir.”

Yi Yun menurunkan tangannya dan kembali memeluk lutut. “Pejantan itu tidak asyik, ya. Bahkan ketika diminta berkhayal untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang lebih baik, kalian tetap memilih jalan yang sulit.”

“Maaf jika jawabanku tidak memuaskanmu. Jalan pikir jantan memang berbeda dengan jalan pikir betina, Yi Yun, tetapi itulah yang kami rasa pantas untuk dilakukan.”

Yi Yun memandang kakaknya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. “Aku kasihan pada kalian semua,” katanya, “Sudahlah, lanjutkan.”

Sekali lagi, Wu Fan tersenyum, diam-diam berterima kasih pada Yi Yun yang masih memperhatikan kesedihannya yang tersembunyi.

“Kedua,” sambung Lu Han, “kami memberitahukan hal ini supaya kalian bisa bersiap-siap. Setelah mengetahui kisah ini, kami berharap kalian akan lebih menghargai setiap saat di rumah. Masa depan tidak boleh membuat kalian sedih karena itu bisa membuat kalian kehilangan waktu-waktu berharga.”

Untuk ini, para adik lebih cepat mengerti. Lu Han menyebutkan alasan berikutnya.

“Ketiga, kami ingin menekankan bahwa hubungan _Baba_ dan Paman tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Oleh karena itu, kalian tidak boleh mempertemukan mereka atau mengingatkan mereka secara sengaja tentang itu. Akan sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka jika kalian melakukannya.”

Yi Xing langsung mengangguk paham, tetapi kelihatannya Yi Yun dan Zi Tao masih sedikit sulit menerima. “Kasihan _Baba_...” lirih Zi Tao, “Benar-benar tak ada jalan, ya? Aku juga ingin menghiburnya, tetapi...”

“Diam itu lebih baik,” Yi Xing tersenyum saat menepuk pundak sepupu mudanya, “daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa menyembuhkan hati mereka.”

Giliran Lu Han yang bangga pada adiknya. Yi Xing mengeluarkan _secret wisdom_ nya di saat yang tepat.

Wu Fan menepukkan tangan sekali. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya yang penuh sudut itu. “Itu saja yang ingin kami sampaikan. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak ada, kita bisa langsung ke lapangan.”

“Basket atau sepak bola?” Yi Yun bertanya dengan wajah cerah.

“Basket... Kuharap basket...” bisik Yi Xing, entah pada siapa, sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah.

“Tapi... aku ingin sepak bola...” Zi Tao, yang mendengar bisikan Yi Xing, berucap pelan. Dia masih terpengaruh suasana kelam pada pembicaraan sebelumnya, sehingga suaranya masih rendah. Lu Han terkekeh. “Kenapa malah Zi Tao yang ingin main sepak bola? Xing, kau adikku bukan, sih?”

“Jadi adik kapten tim sepak bola tidak berarti harus suka sepak bola juga.”

Yi Yun bangkit dari duduknya. “Oke! Kita ke lapangan sepak bola!”

“Oi! Memang kau siapa, seenaknya saja memutuskan?” Wu Fan dan Lu Han berkata hampir bersamaan. Harga diri mereka sebagai ‘ketua geng’ (sejak kapan ada geng yang punya dua ketua?) tentu saja terluka. Yi Yun menaikkan alisnya. “Habis, pengambilan suara ‘kan hasilnya dua sama. Yi Xing dan Fan- _ge_ ingin basket, Lu- _ge_ dan Tao ingin sepak bola. Pendapatku jadi penentu dan aku ingin sepak bola, jadi ada baiknya kita langsung pergi sebelum hari gelap.”

“Kau...” Wu Fan memiting adik perempuannya itu gemas hingga Yi Yun terbatuk beberapa kali di sela tawanya. “ _Gege_! Lepaskan!!”

Lima orang itu berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan sepak bola. Awan gelap yang sempat menaungi mereka menguap. Tangan mereka tersampir di bahu orang yang berada di samping mereka, saling menopang. Di tengah perjalanan, Yi Yun dan Zi Tao mulai menyanyikan lagu ‘mari-bermain-sepak-bola’ yang konyol. Nyanyian itu memercikkan tawa ke dalam kelompok. Tiga orang lainnya jadi ikut menyanyikan lagu itu, sesekali membuat sumbang suara mereka sendiri supaya lagu itu bertambah lucu.

Seseorang menyaksikan kebahagiaan lima sekawan ini dengan hati yang pedih. Orang ini telah mengamati secara seksama lima bersaudara itu sejak Lu Han dan Wu Fan menceritakan perihal orang tua mereka. Tangannya terkepal dan iris matanya memerah.

“Tidak. Kalian salah. Ada jalan bagi mereka untuk kembali. Pasti ada. Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Makan malam.

“Wow!” Para laki-laki di ruang makan terheran-heran saat Yi Yun menyajikan sup untuk mereka. Zi Tao yang kelihatan paling senang. “ _Jiejie_ membuat ini sendiri?”

“Yup. Masih dibantu _Mama_ masalah kaldu, tetapi bumbu-bumbu lainnya adalah hasil kerja kerasku,” Yi Yun berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum bangga, “Semuanya, makanlah.”

“Oke, kita lihat apakah ini bisa dimakan.” canda Zhou Mi saat mengambil sendok.

“Tentu saja bisa dimakan,” Song Qian memeluk anak perempuannya dari belakang supaya si anak tidak ‘meledak’, “Masakan anak perempuan selalu bisa diandalkan rasanya.”

“Oh ya, Yi Yun- _jie_ ‘kan perempuan? Aku lupa.” ucap Zi Tao yang dengan tampang _innocent_ nya menyuapkan sesendok sup pada diri sendiri.

“Kalau _Mama_ tidak menahanku, kau akan kujadikan isian sup, Taozi!”

Zi Tao hanya meringis, tetapi kemudian makan lagi dengan lebih lahap. “Hm, enak!” komentarnya dengan mulut penuh nasi, “ _Jiejie_ hebat bisa masak!”

Kalau dikartunkan, wajah berseri Yi Yun pasti sudah dikelilingi bintang-bintang kecil warna kuning.

“Kau kerasukan apa hingga bisa masak enak begini?”

“ _Baba_!”

“Hahaha, bercanda, bercanda,” Zhou Mi menunjuk sepiring lauk di dekat Yi Yun, “Kalau ayam di piring itu kau juga yang masak, ambilkan aku satu.”

 Yi Yun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap anak perempuan dan salah satu sumber kebahagiaan anak perempuan adalah jika masakannya dipuji. Pipinya merona, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi. Cepat ia menjepit sepotong ayam goreng di piring. “Ini juga hasil kerja samaku dengan _Mama_. Aku meracik tepung bumbunya, sedangkan _Mama_ yang menggoreng.”

Setelah Yi Yun mengambilkan lauk untuk Zhou Mi, giliran Wu Fan yang penasaran. Ia menjepit lauk dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Tiba-tiba, Yi Yun tegang. Bagaimana reaksi kakaknya yang _cool_ ini, kira-kira?

Wu Fan menelan suapannya.

Lalu tersenyum.

Yi Yun menghembuskan napas lega.

“Yi Yun, kamu tidak makan? Percuma kau masak enak-enak, tetapi kami yang menghabiskan.” tawar Song Qian, berusaha menyuapkan sesendok sup pada putrinya. Yi Yun menerima suapan itu, tetapi lalu kembali ke posisi asalnya: menyangga dagu dengan dua siku tertumpu di meja. “Tidak apa-apa. Kalian makan saja yang kenyang. Melihat kalian menyantap masakanku dengan lahap sudah membuatku kenyang, kok.”

“Itu mustahil. Nafsu makanmu ‘kan besar. Aha, ataukah di antara kita, ada yang diet untuk seseorang?”

“Diet apa? Seseorang siapa?” Yi Yun masih _clueless_ , tak menangkap kejahilan ayahnya karena sibuk menikmati tawa pria itu.

“Xian Hua.”

Mata Yi Yun melebar. Kepalanya terputar cepat ke asal suara—yang ternyata adalah kakak kerennya. “ _Gege_ , apa nama jelek itu harus kau sebutkan di meja makan?” pekik Yi Yun, “Nafsu makanmu tidak menurun, ya?”

“Tidak.” Wu Fan menghirup supnya dengan tenang. Jengah, Yi Yun segera mengisi penuh satu-satunya mangkuk kosong di meja dengan nasi. “Aku tidak diet untuk siapapun, apalagi untuk Xian Hua! Memangnya dia siapa? Huh!”

Zi Tao tertawa, Zhou Mi tertawa, dan akhirnya, seisi ruang makan tertawa karena sikap Yi Yun yang malu-malu ini. Sekedar informasi, Yi Yun sudah ‘dikontrak’ sehidup-semati oleh Xian Hua, pejantan alfa muda yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Yi Yun, untuk menjadi betinanya. ‘Kontrak’ itu masih belum bisa dilakoni karena Yi Yun belum menamatkan SMA, tetapi baik Yi Yun dan Xian Hua sudah saling ‘mengunci’. Hanya masalah waktu hingga Yi Yun tertarik ke dalam klan Xian Hua dan menjadi alfa.

Astaga. Kenapa jadi mengingat itu? Yi Yun menggeleng-geleng cepat. Dia mencintai Xian Hua, tetapi memikirkan perpisahan dengan keluarganya masih terasa menusuk. Makanya, Yi Yun tidak ingin banyak membahas hubungannya dengan Xian Hua saat sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

“Yi Yun, lihat _Baba_ ,” bisik Song Qian sambil mengarahkan dagunya samar pada Zhou Mi, “Misi kita untuk membuatnya senang tampaknya berhasil. Dia pasti sudah lupa tentang ‘itu’ sekarang.”

Yi Yun tersenyum. Dia dan Song Qian melakukan _hi-five_ pelan di bawah meja. Tak sia-sia usaha kerasnya dan luka yang ia dapat (karena teriris pisau dan terciprat air panas) jika bisa melihat Zhou Mi tertawa. Yi Yun belum selesai; masih ada rencana lain yang ia siapkan, tetapi bukan untuk ayahnya, melainkan untuk teman-temannya.

Seusai makan malam, Yi Yun masuk kamarnya dan ponselnya langsung berdering.

_Xian Hua – incoming call._

“Halo?”

“Ah, Yi Yun, ini aku. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Bagaimana acara masaknya?”

Yi Yun berdecak, walaupun sebenarnya dia senang Xian Hua menelepon. “Lumayan. Mereka suka, tetapi gara-gara aku tidak mau makan, mereka mengira aku diet supaya terlihat cantik di depanmu. Cih!”

“Hahaha, sesekali perlu juga kau kelihatan cantik di depanku.”

“Belum waktunya, alfa baru,” Yi Yun merendahkan suaranya, “Nah, kalau kau hanya berbasa-basi, akan kumatikan teleponnya.”

“Jangan dulu! Aku menemukan _gift shop_ yang bagus seperti permintaanmu. Kita bisa pergi ke sana besok.”

Yi Yun berbaring lega di ranjangnya dengan tangan tersilang di belakang kepala. “Terima kasih, _Ge_. Hal berikutnya yang harus kupikirkan adalah mengarang alasan supaya tidak ketahuan pergi dengan—“

Yi Yun mengerem kata-katanya sendiri ketika dari balik pintunya yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat dua pasang mata yang familiar.

Song Qian dan Zi Tao.

Mengintip.

Diam-diam, Yi Yun meraih bantal di sisi tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke arah pintu. Song Qian dan Zi Tao menghindar dengan cepat. Bantal itu hanya menimbulkan bunyi ‘buk’ tanpa mengenai sasaran. Terdengar tawa nyaring di luar yang membuat wajah Yi Yun panas.

“ _Ge_ , kita lanjutkan besok saja. Di sini tak aman, sampai nanti.”

Pip. Yi Yun memutus teleponnya.

* * *

 

“Setengah mati aku mencari cara supaya bisa pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk membuat alasan, lagi.” Yi Yun menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar _gift shop_ , mencari hadiah yang sesuai untuk teman-teman satu gengnya. Gadis itu ingin memberikan sesuatu yang dapat dikenang setelah mereka terpisah.

“Apa boleh buat,” Xian Hua, pemuda bermuka bocah dengan mata sipit itu, tersenyum, “Aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa, kau sudah memotong dengan berkata ‘di sini tidak aman’. Semalam siapa yang mengintip?”

“ _Mama_ dan Tao,” Yi Yun mengusap wajahnya malu, “Mereka menganggapku seperti siswi SMA yang baru pacaran, padahal ‘kan aku calon alfamu, bukan cuma pacarmu.”

Xian Hua bernapas lega setelah sebelumnya sempat kecewa (karena dibilang tidak pacaran dengan Yi Yun). “Siswi SMA yang dekat dengan pemuda selalu dianggap seperti itu oleh keluarga mereka, ‘kan? Biar saja. Bukankah mereka senang kau sudah mendapatkan klan baru?”

“Hm...” Yi Yun menengadah, “...aku ragu.”

“Eh, kenapa? Apa karena mereka tidak menyukai mantan Casanova sepertiku?”

“Bukan,” Yi Yun menghela napas berat, “Bukan masalah kau. Ini tentang kami...”

“Maaf,” sahut Xian Hua, “kau sudah menceritakannya sebelumnya. Aku mengerti. Tidak usah diceritakan lagi jika hanya menyakitimu.”

Yi Yun memandang Xian Hua penuh arti, membuat pipi pucat ‘bocah’ itu memerah. “Aku hargai sikap pengertianmu itu.”

“Uh... mm... sama-sama.” Tergugup Xian Hua menjawab. Yi Yun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Xian Hua itu, lalu kembali mencari hadiah. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu kalung dengan liontin logam merah-hitam. “Oh? Ada juga kalung seperti ini.” katanya saat mendekati rak kalung.

“Kau ingin membelinya? Temanmu ‘kan semua laki-laki.”

“Tidak penting. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka memakainya, hanya untuk disimpan sebagai pengingat. Ah, maaf,” Yi Yun melambaikan tangannya pada penjaga toko yang lewat di dekatnya, “ini harganya berapa? Apa stok lainnya masih ada?”

Si penjaga toko menunjukkan beberapa kalung serupa dan menyebutkan harganya. “Aku beli lima.” Yi Yun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, tetapi Xian Hua menarik tangannya dan gantian mengulurkan uang pada penjaga toko. “Biar aku saja.”

Penjaga toko menyerahkan lima kotak kalung dalam satu kantong kertas setelah Xian Hua membayar hadiah Yi Yun itu.

“Terima kasih banyak, _Ge_. Kau kaya juga.” tawa Yi Yun sekeluarnya dari _gift shop_.

“Apa maksudmu? Violinis setampan aku ini jelas punya banyak uang, ‘kan?”

“Hu!” Yi Yun menarik topi Xian Hua ke bawah, membuat kepala bulat Xian Hua ikut tertarik juga. “Oi, sakit, tau! Lagipula, kau harus mengganti yang tadi dengan sesuatu!”

“Eh? Aku ganti dengan apa?”

“Jelaskan kenapa kau memilih kalung dengan liontin mawar dan kupu-kupu itu?”

Bandul kalung yang dibeli Yi Yun berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap pada bunga mawar. Kupu-kupunya berwarna hitam, sedangkan mawarnya, jelas, berwarna merah.

“Liontin itu mengingatkanku pada keluarga kami.”

Xian Hua tercenung.

“ _Baba_ itu mawar merah,” Yi Yun membuka satu kotak dan memainkan kalung miliknya, “Rose adalah nama panggungnya. Selama ini, kami juga selalu menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan mawar karena itu adalah lambang _Baba_.”

“Kupu-kupunya?”

“Dulu, Yi Xing pernah cerita tentang metamorfosis kupu-kupu. Saat kecil, ia mengamati seekor kupu-kupu. Paman menjelaskan macam-macam tentang kupu-kupu itu dan kesamaannya dengan seorang pejuang. Lu- _ge_ ikut mengamati. Yi Xing mengajaknya untuk menyemangati kupu-kupu itu supaya bisa keluar dari kepompong. Ketika kupu-kupu itu berhasil keluar dan terbang, Bibi datang dan kelihatan menyesal karena tidak ikut menyemangati kupu-kupu itu. Yi Xing bercanda dengan mengatakan kupu-kupu itu akan kembali jika Bibi membuat makanan yang lezat. Akhirnya, pagi itu, Bibi membuat pai apel—yang ia tahu sebenarnya diinginkan Yi Xing.”

Yi Yun mengusap liontin kupu-kupu pada kalungnya, membiarkan kilapnya keluar. “Kenangan tentang kupu-kupu itu adalah kenangan terindah di keluarga Lu- _ge_ dan Yi Xing, jadi aku memilih kupu-kupu ini sebagai lambang keluarga mereka.”

“Begitu. Maka, jika liontinnya berbentuk seperti ini...”

“...ini adalah lambang cita-cita yang tak akan terwujud.”

Terkejut, Xian Hua memandang Yi Yun dan berkata dengan setengah membentak, “Keluarga kalian bisa bersatu suatu saat nanti; kalian hanya belum menemukan caranya!”

“Tak ada cara sejauh kami berpikir. _Gege_ tak tahu ‘kan kalau _Baba_ dan Paman hampir saling membunuh saat mereka bertemu?”

“Aku tahu, tetapi itu tidak berarti apapun! Kakak-beradik selalu bisa disatukan, apapun kondisinya!”

Yi Yun mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari reaksi Xian Hua yang berlebihan ini. “Kenapa kau marah?”

Xian Hua memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memalingkan muka. “I-itu...”

“Apa kau teringat beberapa orang di masa lalumu?”

Deg!

“Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka, tetapi jangan campurkan kenyataan dalam keluarga kami dengan masa lalumu,” Yi Yun memandang Xian Hua, kekesalan dan rasa iba menyatu dalam tatapannya, “Kematian bukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa memisahkan seseorang dari keluarga yang ia sayangi.”

“Kau salah.” Xian Hua menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Yi Yun terus berjalan. Yi Yun menduga Xian Hua hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, tetapi dia keliru. Xian Hua tak juga menyusulnya, jadi Yi Yun menoleh ke belakang, hendak memanggil...

...saat Xian Hua menariknya ke sebuah celah sempit di sisi gedung...

...dan membekapnya.

Kantung kertas yang dipegang Yi Yun terjatuh karena gadis itu tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Xian Hua. Dengan hati-hati, Xian Hua memindahkan tubuh gadisnya ke bahunya, lalu membereskan isi kantung kertas dan membawa kantung itu bersamanya. Sedetik setelahnya, Xian Hua menghilang bersama angin dan seluruh ‘barang bawaannya’.

* * *

Petang. Wu Fan dan Zi Tao sampai di atap sekolah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Yi Yun tak ada di sana. Ia juga belum pulang ke rumah, padahal sebelumnya, Yi Yun hanya izin pergi hingga jam lima sore. Ponselnya tak aktif, lolongan Zhou Mi dan Song Qian tidak berjawab, dan auranya terus meredup, sehingga keberadaannya sulit dipastikan.

Zi Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah ke atap sekolah. Air matanya mengalir sunyi. “ _Gege_ , setelah ini, kita harus mencari _Jiejie_ ke mana?” tanyanya sengau. Wu Fan mencengkeram pagar kawat yang mengelilingi atap. Ia mencari jawaban untuk Zi Tao dengan putus asa.

Ah, tunggu.

“Tao, kau sudah coba hubungi semua temannya?”

“Semua nomor teman _Jiejie_ yang tersimpan di kontak sudah kuhubungi, tetapi mereka bilang tidak tahu.”

“Bagaimana dengan Xian Hua- _ge_?”

Zi Tao termenung. “Be-benar juga! Aku tak punya kontaknya— _Gege_ coba saja!”

Wu Fan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Xian Hua, tetapi teleponnya tidak diangkat. Berkali-kali mencoba, teleponnya terus masuk _mailbox_. Geram, Wu Fan menutup telepon dan memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket dengan kasar. Zi Tao mengerjapkan matanya khawatir. “ _Gege_ , bagaimana...”

“Fan!” Tiba-tiba, Lu Han membuka pintu menuju atap dan berlari  mendekati Wu Fan serta Zi Tao. Yi Xing ada di belakangnya. Wu Fan terkejut. “Kenapa kalian datang?”

“Zi Tao memberitahu kami bahwa Yi Yun menghilang. Apa itu benar?”

Kalimat Yi Xing yang dipenuhi kecemasan itu membuat Zi Tao mendapat tatapan tajam dari Wu Fan. “Kau tidak perlu membawa mereka ke sini!”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita membutuhkan bantuan atau _Jiejie_ tak akan pernah ditemukan!” sahut Zi Tao.

Sebenarnya, Wu Fan ingin marah pada Zi Tao, tetapi ditahannya. Tak ada gunanya memarahi Zi Tao. Wu Fan berbalik pada Lu Han. “Pulanglah. Biar aku dan Zi Tao yang mencari Yi Yun.”

“Tidak, kami akan membantu. Yi Yun saudara kami juga. Bukan hanya kau yang cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya, Lu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan Yi Xing selama pencarian ini, ayahmu akan datang dan bertemu dengan ayahku lagi, ‘kan?”

“Aku tak selemah itu untuk dilukai hingga parah seperti saat pertarungan penentuan,” Lu Han tersenyum percaya diri, “dan Yi Xing akan kulindungi, jadi tidak akan ada yang terluka. _Baba_ dan _Mama_ tak akan dapat sinyal untuk datang.”

Melihat keyakinan di mata sepupunya, Wu Fan berdecak. Ia tak mampu melawan optimisme Lu Han, jadi ia berkata, “Kalau kalian ingin membantu kami, temukan Xian Hua- _ge_. Menghilangnya Yi Yun mungkin ada hubungannya dengan anak itu.”

“Tenang saja, kami akan menemukannya! Terima kasih sudah melibatkan kami, Fan- _ge_!”

Telinga Wu Fan sedikit geli saat Yi Xing memanggilnya seperti itu. Yi Xing jarang sekali memanggilnya ‘ _Gege_ ’ atau dengan namanya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, cara Yi Xing memanggilnya jadi sama dengan cara Yi Yun dan Zi Tao memanggilnya. Akrab seperti adik sendiri, padahal Yi Xing hanya temannya.

Salah. Yi Xing adalah sepupunya. Wu Fan hampir saja lupa.

Setelah membagi wilayah pencarian, empat pemuda ini berpencar untuk menemukan satu-satunya betina dalam geng mereka—juga si ‘bocah bunga’ Xian Hua yang kemungkinan menyekap betina muda itu.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kegelapan menyelimuti Yi Yun yang baru tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di tanah, di antara rerumputan.

_Ini... di mana? Sepertinya, aku pernah ke sini..._

_Lho, kenapa aku bisa di sini?_

_Seingatku, aku sedang belanja bersama Xian Hua-_ ge _, lalu..._

Deg!

Yi Yun segera duduk dan menyingkirkan rumput-rumput kecil yang menempel di _sweater_ nya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

 _Xian Hua-_ ge _, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?! Kurang ajar!_

“Kau sudah bangun?”

Suara kanak-kanak Xian Hua menyambut Yi Yun. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, Yi Yun mencari asal suara dan menemukan Xian Hua berdiri beberapa kaki di belakangnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan langsung membentak calon alfanya. “ _Ge_! Di mana aku? Kenapa kau membekapku dan membawaku ke sini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?!”

Xian Hua menanggapi emosi Yi Yun yang menggelegak itu dengan santai saja. Pandangannya kosong ke arah Yi Yun.

“Kau ada di padang rumput tepat di luar teritoriku.”

Teritori Xian Hua? Pantas saja Yi Yun merasa familiar dengan tempat ini; Xian Hua memang pernah mengajaknya kemari.

“Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa kau salah.”

“Pembuktian... tentang apa?”

“Bahwa,” Xian Hua mengangkat kalung berbandul mawar dan kupu-kupu milik Yi Yun, “ini bukanlah simbol kemustahilan mimpi.”

Yi Yun terbelalak. Pernyataan Xian Hua membawanya ke satu kesimpulan besar. “Kau menjadikanku umpan supaya ayah dan pamanku bisa bertemu lagi?! Kau gila! Pamanku tak akan bisa merasakan bahaya yang menimpaku. Dia tak akan datang!”

“Pamanmu tak bisa merasakannya, tetapi temanmu sangat peka,” Xian Hua melemparkan kalung Yi Yun di udara dan menangkapnya lagi, “Lu Han dan Yi Xing tak akan membiarkan Wu Fan dan Zi Tao mencarimu sendiri. Mereka akan kulukai dan ayah mereka akan datang, bukan?”

Gigi Yi Yun bergemeletuk. Selama ini, ia menyangka kedekatan Xian Hua dengan saudara-saudaranya sudah cukup besar, sehingga Xian Hua tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Ia salah besar. Jadi, ia berbalik dan berlari, ingin keluar dari padang rumput itu. Xian Hua tidak membiarkan ‘tawanannya’ kabur. Iris matanya memerah saat menjatuhkan Yi Yun kembali di tanah. Cakarnya terarah ke leher gadis itu.

“Kau tak akan pergi ke mana pun, Yi Yun. Tidak sampai mereka menemukanmu.”

“Mereka tidak boleh bertemu! _Baba_ dan Paman akan saling menyakiti lagi jika mereka bertemu di sini—argh!” Yi Yun memekik kesakitan karena kuku Xian Hua menyayat sedikit sisi lehernya.

“Jangan berisik. Sadarlah bahwa nyawamu ada di bawah ancaman cakarku sekarang.”

“Xian Hua! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lepaskan aku!!! Kau tak mengerti masalah _Baba_ dan Paman—ini berbeda dengan perpisahanmu dulu!!”

Crak!

Satu pembuluh darah Yi Yun robek. Darah merembes keluar, membentuk alur-alur menuruni kulit coklat Yi Yun. Nyeri yang tajam membuat Yi Yun memicing kesakitan, tetapi ia membuka matanya lagi saat merasakan satu tetesan hangat di pipinya.

“‘Tak hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan seseorang dari keluarganya’. Itu yang kau katakan di depan _gift shop_ tadi, ‘kan? Tahu apa kau tentang terpisah dari keluarga?”

Xian Hua menangis sunyi. Air matanya menetes ke pipi Yi Yun yang telentang di bawahnya.

“Huh. Aku benci menyakitimu dan teman-temanmu. Akan tetapi, aku juga tidak menyukai keputusanmu untuk memisahkan ayah dan pamanmu selamanya. Kau tahu mereka masih sama-sama hidup dan bisa bersatu, tetapi kau memilih memisahkan mereka? Kau bodoh!”

Samar, Yi Yun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Kau tidak mengerti ‘kan rasanya berpisah dari orang-orang yang sangat kau sayangi untuk selamanya?” teriak Xian Hua, “Orang tuaku, kakakku, adikku... mereka dicuri oleh kematian. Aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka lagi, tetapi tak bisa. Sekarang, di depan mataku, aku melihat dua saudara yang ingin bersama lagi, tetapi terhalang insting alfa mereka. Persetan dengan insting itu!!!”

Yi Yun terkesiap. Terakhir Xian Hua semarah ini adalah ketika Yi Yun merendahkan status Casanova Xian Hua. Dulu, Xian Hua adalah serigala soliter dan seorang _womanizer_ tanpa komitmen. Xian Hua mengejar Yi Yun kemudian, tetapi Yi Yun tak mau menerima cintanya, menganggap Xian Hua tak mengerti rasanya memiliki sebuah klan. Yi Yun salah; Xian Hua pernah memiliki klan asal, tetapi klan itu hancur dalam sebuah pembantaian yang menyisakan Xian Hua seorang. Pedihnya kenangan itu membuat Xian Hua lupa kalau dia memiliki klan dan hidup sebagai serigala penyendiri yang haus kasih sayang.

Ini alasan Xian Hua sangat marah saat mencuri dengar pembicaraan lima sekawan di atap sekolah.

Xian Hua menyeringai, sepenuhnya berubah menjadi monster. “Melihat ayah dan pamanmu menyatu adalah hadiah paling menyenangkan buatmu, bukan? Lebih dari kalung jelek ini?” tanyanya retoris, lalu menggigit dan menarik kalung Yi Yun hingga putus rantainya. Kalung itu ia hempaskan ke samping. Hati Yi Yun terkoyak. Ia terus memberontak dari Xian Hua, tetapi Xian Hua tetap menahan Yi Yun di bawah tubuhnya. Seringai terus bertahan di wajah mengerikan Xian Hua, tetapi anehnya, air mata menyertai seringai itu.

Iris merah Xian Hua sesungguhnya tak sanggup melihat leher Yi Yun berlumur darah karena tangannya sendiri. Yi Yun adalah orang yang bisa menghidupkan hatinya—bagaimana bisa ia menyakitinya? Akan tetapi, insting dan kemarahan berlebihan telah menguasainya.

Otak Xian Hua yang sedang keruh tak bisa mengaitkan insting tak terkendalinya ini dengan dua bersaudara yang coba ia satukan.

Bahwa manusia serigala tak akan bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan di bawah pengaruh insting.

Insting bahkan bisa menjadi pencabut nyawa saudara mereka sendiri.

Jrak! Buak! Srek!

Dalam sekejap mata, Xian Hua terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Yi Yun cepat berdiri dan bisa melihat jelas wajah penolongnya. Ternyata, kakak jangkungnya yang tadi menghempaskan Xian Hua.

Wu Fan.

Lu Han.

Zi Tao.

Yi Xing.

Xian Hua mengusap darah yang merembes keluar dari sobekan di bibirnya. Ia melesat, menerjang Wu Fan yang dengan tangkas menangkis serangannya. Dari samping, Lu Han melukai Xian Hua dan membuat Xian Hua terpelanting lagi.

Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuh Yi Yun. Rasa takut yang melumpuhkan melandanya. Saudara-saudaranya dan kekasihnya bertarung di depannya, dalam kepekatan insting yang memuakkan. Yi Yun terjatuh di atas lututnya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Horor ini tak bisa dihentikan dan Yi Yun merasa sangat lemah. Terlebih ketika Xian Hua mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya sebagai alfa. Yi Yun hampir tak berkedip.

Perut kiri Wu Fan sobek. Mata kirinya sudah tak lagi bisa digunakan untuk melihat karena Xian Hua menggoresnya.

Kepala Lu Han dibanjiri warna merah. Pakaiannya koyak, menunjukkan sayatan melintang di dada setelah melindungi  adiknya.

Zi Tao memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah besar setiap kali mendapat serangan berat dari Xian Hua.

Yi Xing maju, mengacuhkan pandangannya yang mulai berputar karena kehabisan darah. Dia sudah setengah jalan melubangi dada kiri Xian Hua, tetapi tiba-tiba, Xian Hua memukulnya kuat hingga ia terhempas dan jatuh berguling di rumput merah basah.

Yi Xing tumbang.

Lu Han marah. Ia hampir memisahkan kepala Xian Hua dari tubuh jika saja Yi Yun tidak menarik Xian Hua mundur. “Hentikan, Xian Hua- _ge_ , kumohon!” Yi Yun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan Xian Hua dari menyerang lagi.

Namun gagal.

Xian Hua menyayat pergelangan tangan Yi Yun hingga hampir putus. Yi Yun yang kesakitan melepaskan pelukannya dan Xian Hua melancarkan tolakan kuat, membuat Yi Yun terbanting dan terseret beberapa jauh. Yi Yun berteriak. Tulang selangka dan lengan atasnya patah.

Teriakan kesakitan Yi Yun sempat menyadarkan Xian Hua sementara. Di saat bersamaan, Wu Fan dan Zi Tao juga terpicu—memberi umpan balik positif yang membesarkan lagi insting pembunuh Xian Hua. Zi Tao, _didi_ kecil Yi Yun yang sangat menyayangi _jiejie_ nya, melancarkan tendangan mematikan ke arah Xian Hua. Gagal. Xian Hua menangkap kaki panjang Zi Tao, memuntirnya, dan menjatuhkannya. Xian Hua meninggalkan luka besar di ulu hati Zi Tao sebagai _finishing touch_.

Zi Tao tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Yi Yun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dalam diam, dengan posisi tubuh telungkup dan kepala menoleh ke kanan, Yi Yun hanya bisa menyaksikan masa lampau yang tak sempat ia lihat dulu. Saat mendengar cerita Wu Fan mengenai pertarungan perluasan teritori, Yi Yun sempat berharap dirinya ada di sana untuk menolong Zhou Mi dan Wu Fan. Perasaan itu tak ada lagi. Ia hanya ingin seseorang menyeretnya dari mimpi buruk ini. Membangunkannya. Atau mengirimnya ke dunia yang lain.

Atau menghentikan Xian Hua.

Wu Fan dan Lu Han adalah beta. Zi Tao masih calon _disperser_ , belum menjadi alfa. Yi Xing malah seorang calon omega. Semuanya tak sebanding dengan Xian Hua yang seorang alfa. Xian Hua tak terkalahkan. ‘Bocah’ itu menumbangkan Wu Fan dan Lu Han sekaligus, meninggalkan luka yang fatal bagi keduanya.

Yi Yun menyeret tubuhnya menuju Xian Hua dan mengerang lagi. Ngilu menyerangnya dari segala arah, padahal hanya tulang selangka dan lengan atasnya yang patah. Tangannya terulur ke arah Xian Hua yang berdiri angkuh di dekat empat tubuh berdarah.

“ _Gege_... su-sudah cukup...” Tak memiliki cukup kekuatan, Yi Yun hanya bisa memegang kaki Xian Hua. Sang alfa muda tidak memberi jawaban. Instingnya menangkap ‘ancaman’ lain.

Desau angin menyapa Yi Yun saat empat pasang kaki mendarat di padang rumput itu. Ia memaksa diri mendongak. Astaga.

Zhou Mi.

Han Geng.

Song Qian.

Li Yin.

Dua pasang alfa dari klan berbeda berdiri di hadapan Xian Hua.

Melihat putra-putri mereka terkapar penuh luka di atas rerumputan, insting pejantan alfa Han Geng dan Zhou Mi terpicu. Mereka menggeram marah dan langsung menyerang Xian Hua. Si bocah bunga ,yang pada pertarungan pertama hanya tergores sedikit di beberapa tempat, akhirnya mendapatkan lawan setimpal yang menanamkan dua luka besar di tubuhnya.

Pertarungan alfa yang diinginkan Xian Hua terjadi. Inilah titik awal dari seluruh rencananya menyatukan dua alfa klan. Satu suara menggaung dari dasar hatinya.

_Lihatlah, Yi Yun, mereka melawanku bersama. Mereka bisa bersatu! Kalian salah, ‘kan? Betapa membahagiakan. Lihatlah, semuanya!_

Sementara pejantan mereka bertarung, para betina alfa masih terpaku di tempat. Insting mereka juga terpicu, tetapi tidak besar. Mereka masih bisa menyeleksi mana musuh yang sebenarnya dan mana yang bukan. Xian Hua terlalu ganjil untuk dianggap musuh biasa. Para betina itu tahu sejarah Xian Hua bersama Yi Yun.

_Ada yang salah dengan anak ini._

Song Qian menengok pada empat anak yang tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. Naluri keibuannya sempat bangkit, tetapi luka-luka yang tampaknya parah itu sebenarnya bisa dipulihkan dengan cepat. Yang hampir mustahil dipulihkan adalah luka Xian Hua nanti jika Han Geng dan Zhou Mi sudah mengalahkannya.

Li Yin menangkap keraguan di mata Song Qian. Wanita semampai berambut coklat itu membutuhkan awalan dari Li Yin untuk beraksi. Maka, Li Yin melangkah mantap dan memeluk Han Geng dari belakang kuat-kuat. Iris matanya memerah, tetapi tidak segelap iris Han Geng.

“ _Ge_ , cukup!” perintah Li Yin. Dominansi alfanya keluar. Han Geng menggeram lagi hingga menunjukkan taringnya. Dengan kasar, Han Geng menghempaskan Li Yin ke samping. Li Yin tak menyerah. Baginya, Xian Hua bukan seseorang untuk diserang. Lebih penting menolong anak-anaknya daripada bertarung dengan Xian Hua, tetapi menolong anak-anak tidak bisa dilakukan jika Han Geng masih terfokus untuk mengalahkan Xian Hua. Li Yin bangkit, menahan Han Geng lagi, dan dilempar lagi.

Song Qian memutuskan untuk menahan Zhou Mi juga. Cara biasa tak akan berhasil, itu yang bisa Song Qian simpulkan dari usaha Li Yin. Jadi, Song Qian menyiapkan cakarnya. Ia memeluk Zhou Mi pula dari belakang, tetapi tak hanya memeluk, ia juga menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada tubuh sang jantan. Song Qian merasa tangannya mulai basah. Ia telah melukai suaminya, tetapi apa boleh buat? Menyadari cara ini berhasil menahan Zhou Mi lebih lama, Song Qian mengesampingkan sesalnya. Ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tega, menancapkan kuku-kukunya lebih dalam ke tubuh Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi berteriak kesakitan. Dirematnya tangan Song Qian, lalu dihempaskannya tubuh betina itu jauh-jauh. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Song Qian. Tahanan besar yang ia berikan tadi membuat Zhou Mi lebih marah dari Han Geng. Wajar saja, Song Qian merasa ada organ dalamnya yang rusak karena lemparan tadi.

_Aku harus maju lagi. Zhou Mi belum berhenti._

Melihat ibunya bangkit dan bangkit lagi kendati sudah dilempar berkali-kali oleh ayahnya, Yi Yun jadi tergerak untuk menarik Xian Hua dari pertarungan mematikan ini. Ia juga tak boleh kalah oleh rasa sakit. Perlahan, Yi Yun berdiri. Biarpun tinggal satu tangannya yang tidak mati rasa, ia harus yakin bahwa ia bisa menghentikan Xian Hua. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan menarik bahu Xian Hua kuat. Xian Hua terjajar mundur, tetapi kemudian, ia menepis tangan Yi Yun dan maju lagi.

Begitulah malam ini terlewatkan. Bau anyir darah menusuk hidung. Para betina kehilangan akal—mereka terus berusaha menghentikan para jantan tanpa berpikir lagi. Para pejantan alfa tidak lagi menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka menjadi serigala sesungguhnya, melukai yang lain seolah lawan mereka hanya seonggok daging yang bisa dikoyak seenaknya.

Tidak ada ‘sampai jumpa’ di kamus alfa.

Yang ada hanyalah ‘selamat tinggal’.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_“Xian Hua-_ ge _! Ini mahkota bunga buatanku; bagus, ‘kan?”_

_“Wah, cantiknya! Coba pakai!”_

_“Kau seperti putri!”_

_“Benarkah? Kalau menurut Xian Hua-_ ge _bagaimana?”_

_“Kalau menurutku, lebih cantik kau daripada bunganya!”_

_“Xian Hua, kau benar-benar suka merayu, ya... Kemarin, Mama yang kau rayu untuk membuat bakpau, sekarang_ Xiao Mei _...”_

 _“Tidak apa-apa! Itu ‘kan tandanya Xian Hua-_ ge _sayang padaku!”_

 _“Tuh, ‘kan,_ Ge, Xiao Mei _suka dipuji...”_

 _“Ck, ya, ya, terserah kau._ Didi _ku yang satu ini memang terlalu...”_

 _“Terlalu apanya? Kalau terlalu sayang_ Gege _dan_ Xiao Mei, _itu benar.”_

_“Kecil-kecil sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau besar? Jangan keseringan menggombal. Daripada terus merayu kami, buat saja puisi cinta sana!”_

_“Aku akan buat puisi cinta yang banyak dan membacakannya dengan iringan biola! Itu ungkapan perasaanku untuk_ Baba _dan_ Mama _, juga_ Gege _dan_ Xiao Mei _! Karena aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai kalian!!!”_

_Xian Hua tak yakin bisa menulis puisi cinta yang cukup banyak untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada keluarganya. Kasih sayangnya pada keluarganya tidak bisa ditulis dengan mudah. Biarpun demikian, puisi-puisi cinta kecil mulai terlahir dari tangan-tangan mungilnya._

_Sayang, semua puisi itu terbakar pada suatu tragedi yang menghanguskan rumahnya, membunuh seluruh keluarganya, dan menghancurkan kenangannya._

_“Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengurusmu?”_

_Tahun-tahun berlalu dan ajaibnya, Xian Hua kembali menemukan sepotong puisi cintanya dalam diri Yi Yun, juga dalam diri saudara-saudara Yi Yun yang sering ia temui juga. Xian Hua terselamatkan dari lautan kegelapan dan bisa bersenang-senang kembali setelah empat belas tahun. Itu karena mereka. Yi Yun, terutama._

_Jadi, tak salah ‘kan jika Xian Hua ingin memberi hadiah yang sesungguhnya bagi Yi Yun?_

_Yang diinginkan Yi Yun adalah menyatunya ‘kupu-kupu’ dan ‘mawar’. Bukan, bukan kalung yang ingin dipersembahkan Xian Hua. Ia  ingin sesuatu yang lebih nyata, walaupun itu harus ditebus dengan kematiannya._

_Inilah hasilnya._

* * *

 

Iris mata Xian Hua berkilauan sejenak sebelum berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tubuhnya melemas dan dia terjatuh ke belakang. Yi Yun menangkap tubuh Xian Hua yang sudah berlubang di mana-mana itu, tetapi karena tubuh itu berat, Yi Yun jatuh terduduk saat menangkapnya. Pangkuan Yi Yun terasa basah dan hangat oleh cairan merah pekat dari tubuh Xian Hua.

Mimpi buruk ini belum akan berakhir. Yi Yun mengetahui itu saat sejumlah besar darah keluar dari mulut mungil Xian Hua, terpercik ke tanah, membasahi kaki Yi Yun sedikit.

“Xi-Xian Hua- _ge_...” Jemari Yi Yun menyibakkan poni dan membersihkan area bibir Xian Hua. Setelah bibir mungil Xian Hua bersih dari darah, Yi Yun bisa melihat senyum polos yang manis milik Xian Hua, juga lengkungan mata sipit yang bahagia.

“Hei, Yi Yun, coba lihat ke depan.”

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Xian Hua sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Yi  Yun melakukan apa yang Xian Hua minta dengan pipi yang terus dialiri air mata. Ternyata, Xian Hua ingin menunjukkan sebuah bukti bahwa Yi Yun salah. Bagaimana tidak? Han Geng dan Zhou Mi berdiri berhadapan, tetapi mereka hanya diam terpaku, saling menatap dengan iris... hitam?

Han Geng berkedip beberapa kali, tidak mempercayai pandangannya yang mulai dihiasi bintik-bintik hitam. Area pandangnya normal, bukan merah, dan dia menatap—dengan kesadaran manusianya—ke dalam mata adiknya. Ke dalam mata hitam Zhou Mi yang jernih dan begitu Han Geng rindukan.

“Zhou... Zhou Mi?”

Itu suara Han Geng. Suara itulah suara lembut di kursi pengemudi yang biasa Zhou Mi dengar dulu sebelum berangkat kuliah. Suara indah itu juga yang selalu Zhou Mi ejek karena Zhou Mi memang memiliki suara yang lebih merdu saat menyanyi. Suara penuh kesabaran ini yang membangunkan Zhou Mi dulu, setiap pagi.

Senyum Zhou Mi terkembang.

“Han- _gege_... Sudah lama sekali...”

Tertatih, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi mendekati satu sama lain.

* * *

_“Aku penasaran, apakah orang sepertimu bisa jadi ayah yang baik nantinya?”_

_“Memangnya kenapa,_ Ge _?”_

_“Kalau boleh jujur, sikap cerewetmu itu lebih pantas dimiliki seorang ibu.”_

_“Oi, begini-begini, aku juga suka perempuan! Kau tahu, aku ini_ womanizer _! Coba tebak berapa mantan pacarku di kampus?”_

_“Nol?”_

_“Pfft... hahaha! Benar!”_

_“Huu, apanya yang_ womanizer _? Wanita modern tak suka diperlakukan sembarangan oleh pria, sekalipun prianya setampan kau, Mi!”_

 _“_ Gege _bilang aku apa? Tampan? Jangan-jangan,_ Gege _menyukaiku, ya?”_

_“Hih! Jangan sampai! Aku sudah membayangkan betinaku di masa depan. Dia cantik, baik, dan bisa mengurus rumah, juga baik padaku dan anak-anakku. Kami akan membangun klan bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya!”_

_“Kalau aku... hmm... ah, aku ingin menikahi betina yang bisa punya banyak anak! Aku akan benar-benar memberdayakannya!”_

_“Dasar mesum. Kau baru 19!”_

_“Kau saja yang pikirannya ke mana-mana, padahal baru 21! Sudahlah, daripada membahas itu... aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.”_

_“Apa itu?”_

_“Pasti keren kalau misalkan kita punya anak laki-laki yang usianya hampir sama, lalu berkenalan dan menjadi sahabat baik seperti dalam film-film_ action _. Mereka sering bersaing, tetapi sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Manis, ‘kan?”_

_“Bisakah sesekali kau tidak bersikap romantis? Belajar saja yang benar dan bekerja di perusahaan besar. Kalau sudah kaya, baru memikirkan hal itu!”_

_“Jangan serius-serius begitu. Kau ‘kan sudah kaya, jadi pikirkanlah cara memanjangkan kakimu supaya bisa menarik banyak wanita—ouch! Han-_ ge _, kau hobi sekali mengerem mendadak!”_

_“Apa maksudmu memanjangkan kaki? Aku artis tertinggi di agensiku, kau tahu!”_

_“Aku malah sudah mengalahkan tinggi badan artis tertinggi di agensimu!”_

_“Hhh... terserah kau sajalah. Melelahkan bicara denganmu.”_

_“Hahaha, akhirnya kau menyerah juga. Yah, tetapi... tipe orang sepertimu adalah tipe yang jadi kegemaran wanita, sebenarnya. Kau tak perlu memanjangkan kakimu. Sudah banyak wanita yang mengantre untuk menjadi calon istrimu karena sifat kebapakanmu.”_

_“Benarkah?”_

_“Kalau dibandingkan denganku, tentu saja benar. Selama ini, aku ‘kan selalu bersikap kekanakan di depanmu, sementara kau mengurus semua keperluanku. Tentu saja kau yang lebih pantas jadi ayah.”_

_“Tapi kita dibesarkan sama-sama untuk menjadi pejantan yang matang, yang bisa menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik. Kau memiliki ‘sisi ayah’mu sendiri, jadi jangan kecil hati.”_

_Hening._

_“Hm... baiklah... aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyemangatiku jadi ayah lagi,_ Ge _.”_

_“Kembali.”_

_“Haha, dan karena aku sudah semangat jadi ayah, kurasa di masa depan, aku juga akan bersemangat melakukan ‘_ mixing _’ dan memiliki lebih banyak anak darimu!”_

 _“’_ Mixing’ _apa maksudmu, Mi? Dasar!”_

_Impian-impian masa muda Han Geng dan Zhou Mi seluruhnya terwujud.Mereka menjadi alfa, suami, dan ayah tanpa perlu mengorbankan apapun—selain kebersamaan mereka. Akan tetapi, saat ini, bahkan kebersamaan itu juga menjadi milik mereka._

* * *

Song Qian dan Li Yin terkapar tak berapa jauh dari para jantan. Mereka berteriak dalam hati, ‘jangan mendekatinya!’, tetapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dihempaskan beberapa kali oleh tenaga alfa tidak membawa dampak baik bagi mereka. Tubuh mereka menggigil hebat, melawan nyeri, saat mereka bangkit dan berjalan menuju jantan mereka masing-masing. Sayang, mereka terjatuh lagi sebelum sempat menyentuh para pejantan alfa.

Han Geng dan Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangan mereka pada satu sama lain.

Akhirnya...

Akhirnya...

...mereka tidak dikuasai insti—

* * *

_“Aku memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu...”_

_“...walaupun hubungan kita tak akan sama lagi?”_

_“Ya, apapun kondisinya.”_

_“Kau tak menyesal?”_

_“Bukankah kau yang bilang, sekali kita memilih sebuah jalan, kita tidak boleh menyesalinya?”_

_“Baguslah kalau kau tak pernah menyesali keputusanmu. Lagipula, kita ‘kan sudah bertemu lagi—dan nyatanya, jauh di dalam hati kita, ikatan kita tetap sama.”_

Bisikan hati Han Geng dan Zhou Mi terbawa angin, bergaung sebelum warna merah menumpahi langit hitam.

* * *

Crash!!

* * *

“Zhou Mi!”

“Han- _gege_!”

Teriakan para betina ini tidak berjawab karena jantung Han Geng dan Zhou Mi telah berlubang.

Tak pernah ada alfa yang tidak memiliki insting untuk membunuh alfa yang lain, termasuk Han Geng dan Zhou Mi. Rasa bebas dari insting hanya mereka rasakan sebentar, lalu kuku-kuku mereka meruncing kembali dan terarah ke tempat yang salah—jantung. 

Seiring dengan lenyapnya kehidupan dari diri mereka, insting Han Geng dan Zhou Mi memudar. Tak ada cakar, tak ada iris merah, tak ada taring tajam, dan tak ada tubuh yang dikuasai nafsu buta. Semua berubah seperti saat mereka hampir menyentuh tangan satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka melemas dan terjatuh ke samping.

Han Geng dan Zhou Mi selalu percaya mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain sebagai manusia normal dan kembali sebagai kakak-adik. Keyakinan ini berjawab detik itu, saat mereka saling menemukan bayangan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya—tanpa embel-embel alfa—dalam iris hitam saudara mereka.

* * *

_“Sampai jumpa, Mi.”_

  
_“Sampai jumpa, Han-_ ge _.”_  


* * *

Song Qian menyeret tubuhnya yang nyaris tak berbentuk menuju tubuh Zhou Mi. Dengan lembut, ia memejamkan kelopak mata Zhou Mi yang belum sepenuhnya menutup. Tak ada lagi napas Zhou Mi yang teratur.

_Selamat jalan._

Li Yin tidak merasakan denyut berirama—yang biasa menenangkannya saat tidur—dalam  dada Han Geng. Alfa itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Setetes air mata Li Yin jatuh ke pipi pria itu, tetapi itu adalah air mata yang penuh ketulusan.

Song Qian menghadapkan wajah Zhou Mi padanya. Li Yin melakukan hal yang sama pada Han Geng. Mereka mengecup bibir pejantan masing-masing sebagai salam perpisahan. Setetes darah mengalir menuruni celah antara dua bibir yang bertemu. Biasanya, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi akan menolak ciuman seperti ini karena ciuman berdarah seusai pertarungan terasa pahit seperti besi. Akan tetapi, kali ini, tak ada protes.

Malam itu berakhir. Cahaya fajar memberi penerangan kelewat minim untuk padang rumput seluas itu. Semburat merah malu-malu menimbulkan kilau pada permukaan sepotong logam di dekat Han Geng dan Zhou Mi. Logam itu berwarna merah dan hitam, dilebur menjadi satu pada bandul kalung berbentuk kupu-kupu dan bunga mawar.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk dari celah tirai, membangunkan Lu Han dari pingsannya setelah berhari-hari. Sepasang mata berbinar miliknya terbuka perlahan. Putih. Sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Kamarnyakah? Tidak, jika ia berada di ranjangnya yang biasa, ia akan melihat ranjang lagi di atasnya saat bangun, berhubung ranjang di kamarnya adalah ranjang susun.

Lu Han menghela napas beberapa kali, berusaha memutar ulang ingatannya beberapa jam sebelum ia tak sadar.

_Crash!_

_“Sampai jumpa, Mi.”_

_“Sampai jumpa, Han-_ ge _.”_

Namun, bukannya memutar ingatannya sendiri, malah ingatan lain yang terlintas di pikiran Lu Han. Dua orang bertemu, cakar mereka saling melubangi jantung yang lainnya. 

“Uh...”

Dulu, saat Lu Han masih SD, ingatan seperti ini juga sempat memasuki benaknya. Jika saat SD, Lu Han melihat pertarungan alfa dalam rangka perluasan teritori, yang dilihat Lu Han saat ini adalah...

“J-jangan...”

...detik terakhir kehidupan ayahnya yang belum sempat ia lihat langsung.

Keringat dingin mulai menitiki kulit Lu Han seiring ketakutannya. Akan tetapi, sebelum Lu Han mengalami ‘serangan’ yang lebih hebat, Li Yin sudah meletakkan tangannya di dahi Lu Han.

“Lu, sudah bangun? Kenapa kamu ketakutan begitu?”

Sejak kecil, senyum Li Yin selalu berhasil menenangkan Lu Han. Terbukti, napas Lu Han lebih teratur saat Li Yin hadir di dekatnya. “ _Mama_... Di mana _Baba_?”

Cepat atau lambat, pertanyaan sulit ini toh akhirnya terucap dari mulut Lu Han. Beruntung, Li Yin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya.

“Nanti _Mama_ tunjukkan. Sekarang, biarkan dokter memeriksamu dulu, ya?”

* * *

Manusia serigala pulih lebih cepat dari manusia normal. Beberapa jam setelah sadar, Lu Han sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan, meskipun kakinya masih sedikit lemah. Itu sudah termasuk bagus untuk orang dengan perdarahan dalam yang hebat dan cedera otak ringan sepertinya. Satu hal yang agak mengganggu Lu Han adalah Li Yin yang terus memeluknya, membimbingnya saat berjalan. Bukannya ia tak suka dipeluk ibunya, tetapi sejujurnya, itu menghambat gerak Lu Han.

“ _Mama_ , aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Kau tidak usah menyangga tubuhku, seolah aku akan jatuh saja.”

“ _Mama_ tidak sedang menyangga tubuhmu. _Mama_ hanya ingin memelukmu. Kamu pasti tidak mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya _Mama_ selama kamu tidak sadar, ‘kan?”

Li Yin berbohong. Bukan itu alasannya memeluk Lu Han. Parahnya, yang dibohongi tahu kalau ia dibohongi. “Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya? Aku tahu _Mama_ tidak semanja ibunya Wu Fan.”

Iris mata Li Yin memerah sesaat, meminta Lu Han tunduk dengan dominansinya.

Gagal.

Li Yin lupa bahwa setelah peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu, hierarki yang baru telah tersusun. Li Yin turun pangkat menjadi beta. Ia sudah bukan alfa lagi karena Lu Han-lah alfa yang sekarang.

Iris mata Li Yin menghitam seperti semula. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han dan terus memeluk pinggang Lu Han dari samping. Lu Han pun tidak menuntut jawaban lagi.

Lorong rumah sakit sangat panjang. Ujungnya hanya terlihat putih dan terang, penuh cahaya. Tidak ketahuan apa yang akan datang dari sana jika dari jauh. Beberapa bayang-bayang samar mendekati  Lu Han dari ujung lorong yang bercahaya itu. Salah satunya adalah milik sepasang anak-beranak yang berjalan berdampingan seperti Lu Han dan Li Yin.

Belum lagi Lu Han bisa melihat wajah pemilik bayang-bayang itu, iris matanya sudah memerah. Ia menggeram, seolah yang datang adalah ancaman. Ia menarik tangan ibunya dan menyembunyikan wanita itu di balik punggungnya. Reaksi ini menjadi sinyal bagi Li Yin untuk membalikkan tubuh Lu Han menghadapnya, memeluk Lu Han erat, dan menutup sepasang mata anak itu.

“Jangan lihat ke sana, Lu. Jangan melihat sampai _Mama_ membuka matamu.”

Tak seberapa jauh dari mereka, Song Qian melakukan hal yang sama pada Wu Fan. “Wu Fan, setelah _Mama_ membuka matamu, jangan menengok ke belakang, ya. Kau berjalan saja searah dengan _Mama_. Kalau kau mulai merasa ingin menyerang, coba tahan sebisamu. _Mama_ akan membantumu.”

Wu Fan tidak menjawab. Taringnya yang runcing tampak saat ia menggeram.

Sekuat tenaga, Song Qian menarik Wu Fan—alfa baru di klannya—untuk berjalan ke arah asal mereka.

Setelah Song Qian dan Wu Fan cukup jauh, Li Yin baru membuka mata Lu Han. Sepasang iris hitam berbinar itu kembali ke mata Lu Han. Ia tidak lagi menggeram dan tengah menatap Li Yin.

Sedih.

Bingung.

“Wu Fan ada di sana, _Ma_. Kenapa kau menutup mataku?”

Li Yin meletakkan ujung-ujung jari tangan kanannya di bibir mungil Lu Han. “Nanti saja kujelaskan. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.”

Lu Han menginterpretasikan ini sebagai ‘ _Baba_ menunggu untuk bicara padamu’. Ia tersenyum polos, meyakini bahwa Han Geng masih hidup.

Sayangnya, Li Yin tidak membawa Lu Han ke salah satu bangsal, melainkan ke kamar mayat.

Lu Han terpaku. Di hadapannya, satu tubuh yang sangat ia kenal terbujur kaku.

Han Geng.

Pucat.

Dingin.

“Lu, maafkan _Mama_ terlambat mengatakan ini. _Baba_ meninggal dalam pertarungan beberapa hari lalu.”

Ada beberapa waktu di mana Lu Han menangis di depan orang lain tanpa malu. Salah satunya saat melihat jasad Han Geng di depannya. Anak mana yang tak sedih ditinggal orang tuanya? Untuk selamanya, lagi. Lu Han marah, tetapi bukan pada ‘orang yang bertanggung jawab’ atas kematian Han Geng. Ia tahu siapa yang ‘membunuh’ Han Geng berkat kilasan masa lalu yang terlintas saat ia bangun, tetapi ia tidak marah pada orang itu. Malahan, ia senang _orang itu_ ‘menemani’ Han Geng di saat terakhir.

Lu Han marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu cengeng dan tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima kematian.

Lu Han sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi Han Geng, tetapi sudah saatnya bagi Han Geng untuk pergi ke dunia yang lebih baik. Oleh karena itu, Lu Han harus melepasnya dengan tulus. Sulit, itu jelas. Seandainya Han Geng adalah alfa tua ambisius yang suka mengendalikan seluruh klan, Lu Han akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Masalahnya, Han Geng adalah lawan dari semua keburukan di mata Lu Han.

Alfa yang tegas.

Ayah yang baik.

Panutan semua panutan.

Hanya lima menit Lu Han menunjukkan betapa terpuruknya ia karena kehilangan Han Geng. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dengan tegap. Pipinya masih basah, tetapi pandangannya kosong. Ia tutupi kembali wajah Han Geng dengan selimut kamar mayat. “Dengan ini, aku adalah alfa, bukan?”

Li Yin mengiyakan.

“Inilah penjelasan kenapa kau menutup mataku tadi, walaupun Wu Fan ada di seberang. Apa dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku?”

Dengan berat, Li Yin mengiyakan lagi.

Lu Han membalikkan badannya. Suaranya yang tegas terdengar saat ia melangkah keluar. “Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai membangun klan dengan sistem baru. Tak ada waktu untuk menunggu; manusia bisa menyerang kita kapan saja.”

Sebelum Lu Han mengunjungi Han Geng, Wu Fan terlebih dahulu mengunjungi Zhou Mi. Respon yang ia berikan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lu Han. Padahal rasanya, baru kemarin mereka berbincang akrab di atap rumah. Wu Fan ingat betul Zhou Mi berkata ‘aku akan terus jadi ayahmu’. Benar juga, sih. Zhou Mi akan tetap jadi ayah Wu Fan yang sebenarnya. Zhou Mi hanya berpindah tempat hidup. Pikiran itu yang menguatkan Wu Fan; bahwa dalam setiap perbuatan Wu Fan, Zhou Mi akan selalu menyaksikan.

Malu ‘kan kalau seorang penerus alfa terlihat rapuh begini di depan anggota klan yang lain?

“Jadi, akulah alfanya, bukan?”

Song Qian mengangguk. Iris mata Wu Fan berkilatan. Song Qian kaget ketika merasakan dominansi Wu Fan—yang persis sekali seperti milik Zhou Mi—memenuhi kamar mayat. Detik berikutnya, ia mengucapkan satu perintah dengan suara rendah.

“Antarkan aku pada Yi Yun dan Zi Tao. Mereka harus mengerti sesuatu mengenai hierarki yang baru.”

Lu Han dan Wu Fan hampir bertemu lagi di lorong rumah sakit, seusai makan siang. Mereka terpisah jarak 15 m dalam satu lorong lurus. Kaki mereka terhenti. Pandangan mereka terus terarah ke lantai.

_Ada Lu Han di sana._

_Wu Fan berdiri ujung._

Begitu peringatan dari hati Lu Han dan Wu Fan. Mereka berbalik arah, menjauhi satu sama lain sebelum sempat saling melukai.

Tak ada kata ‘sampai jumpa’ dalam kamus alfa.

Yang ada hanya ‘selamat tinggal’.

‘Kan?

 


	10. Chapter 10

Yi Yun melangkah gontai menuju pemakaman.

Zhou Mi sudah meninggal. Tidak ada orang yang akan ia panggil _Baba_.

Han Geng juga sudah meninggal, padahal Yi Yun ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya paman.

Yi Yun menunduk, memandang bandul kalung kupu-kupu-mawar yang ia kenakan. Empat kalung lainnya sudah ia berikan pada empat orang lain melalui ibu masing-masing. Ia berharap saudara-saudaranya juga memakai kalung itu sebagai pengingat peristiwa besar dalam hidup mereka. Bukan masalah kematiannya, melainkan kebahagiaan yang muncul terakhir. Bahwa Han Geng dan Zhou Mi kembali menjadi kakak-adik layaknya manusia biasa adalah sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang. Terlebih, kalung milik Yi Yun ini ada di antara jasad mereka berdua pada peristiwa itu.

Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, tetapi, seperti Zhou Mi dan Song Qian biasa bilang, yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana menyikapinya. Yi Yun memilih untuk menyikapinya dengan menjadi betina yang bisa membuat Zhou Mi bangga. Membuat klan besar dan tak tergoyahkan, menghalau manusia-manusia kotor dari kehidupan penuh cintanya bersama Xian Hua kelak, ya... betina yang bisa melakukan itu.

Yi Yun memasuki areal pemakaman dan terkejut. Xian Hua berlutut di antara makam Han Geng dan Zhou Mi, memunggungi Yi Yun.

 _Xian Hua-_ ge _mungkin masih mengalami depresi hebat karena kejadian ini,_ Yi Yun mempersiapkan senyumnya, _tetapi aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku akan menghiburnya. Ya, harus bisa menghiburnya._

Yi Yun menepuk bahu Xian Hua sembari menyapanya lembut. “Xian Hua- _ge_.”

Dengan kasar, Xian Hua menepis tangan Yi Yun.

Yi Yun menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia berlutut di samping Xian Hua, di kanan makam ayahnya. Kedua tangannya bertemu dan matanya terpejam.

“Tuhan, semoga _Baba_ dan Paman bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di surga sana.”

“Tidak dengan cara mati seperti itu.”

Yi Yun menengok pada Xian Hua. “Memangnya kau tahu seperti apa _afterlife_ mereka?”

“Mereka tak akan tenang sampai bisa menemukan pembunuh mereka.”

“Jangan konyol. Mereka tidak dibunuh sama sekali.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?” Xian Hua berteriak putus asa, “Segala aspek kematian mereka berujung pada satu kesimpulan: pembunuhan! Secara langsung, mereka saling membunuh. Secara tidak langsung, _aku_ yang membunuh mereka!”

Xian Hua menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut. Punggungnya berguncang-guncang. Isakan yang mati-matian diredam mulai terdengar. Satu-satunya kata yang diulang oleh Xian Hua adalah ‘maaf’ yang lirih. Yi Yun diam, tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan anak itu, walaupun bisa menduga bagaimana perasaan Xian Hua. Bersikeras menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tetapi gagal dan menimbulkan masalah lain yang lebih besar adalah beban tak tertanggung. Karena beban tak tertanggung itu, Xian Hua berubah kurus dan makin pucat.

“Aku senang kau masih tahu diri untuk menempatkan dirimu dalam posisi pesakitan,” kata Yi Yun saat mengusap nisan ayahnya, “Kau memang bersalah secara teknis. Namun, salah atau tidaknya seseorang dalam kasus macam ini hanya bisa dilihat secara subjektif. Oleh karena itu, kau tidak boleh mengadili dirimu sendiri tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapatku—yang ‘secara teknis’ adalah korbanmu.”

 Xian Hua mendongak. “Lalu... apa pendapatmu?”

Yi Yun tersenyum dan menengok. Melihat wajah Xian Hua, senyum Yi Yun lenyap seketika, berganti rasa terkejut juga cemas. Gadis itu terjajar mundur, tak siap melihat perubahan kekasihnya. Pipi Xian Hua jadi tirus, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah muda dan segar kini pucat, dan kantung matanya jadi tebal seperti Zi Tao. “Kau seperti _zombie_! Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, ya?”

Xian Hua mengangguk lemah. Ia tertunduk lagi. “Aku memang sakit parah, tetapi mungkin, pendapatmu bisa membantuku pulih...”

Tiap helaan napas Xian Hua tampak bagi Yi Yun seperti helaan napas terakhir. Yi Yun jadi takut sendiri membayangkan itu. Ditepuknya bahu Xian Hua yang keras dan bergerigi seperti tinggal tulang. “Menurutku,” Yi Yun mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, “kau bukanlah pembunuh. Kau seseorang yang selalu mencari kemungkinan di antara beribu hal mustahil. Lihat yang kau lakukan—“

“Membunuh ayah dan pamanmu?” Bibir mungil Xian Hua gemetar, siap menangis lagi.

“Tidak. Yang kau lakukan adalah mengabulkan keinginan terbesar _Baba_ dan Paman di saat terakhir mereka. Aku yang anak _Baba_ saja tidak bisa melakukannya karena terlalu takut.”

Xian Hua berkedip cepat beberapa kali saat menatap Yi Yun, layaknya anak kecil yang mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandang ke dua makam di sampingnya. “Mereka senang?” Ia bertanya polos.

“Tentu saja. _Mama_ bilang, di saat terakhir, baik _Baba_ dan Paman berubah jadi manusia normal dan sempat menikmati beberapa detik sebagai kakak-adik.”

“T-ta-tapi...” Xian Hua terisak tak terkendali, biarpun tangisnya sudah berhenti, “...aku sudah menghilangkan... hiks... waktu berhargamu dengan ayahmu...”

“Ada benarnya, tetapi hei,” Yi Yun mengayunkan liontin kalungnya di depan Xian Hua, “aku sudah memiliki memori bahagia yang cukup banyak dengannya.”

Xian Hua tertegun.

Yi Yun meletakkan karangan bunga mawar yang ia bawa di atas dua makam itu, lalu berdiri. “Hidup harus terus berjalan, ‘kan? Aku sayang _Baba_ , tetapi cepat atau lambat, toh kami akan berpisah juga. Sama juga dengan _Mama_ , Fan- _ge_ , Tao, Lu- _ge_ , Yi Xing, dan Bibi. Aku sayang mereka semua dan tetap akan begitu hingga nanti. Sekarang, tinggal jalan mana yang harus ditempuh di masa depan: seperti ini lagikah atau tidak?”

“J-jangan seperti ini lagi!” sahut Xian Hua dengan terbata, “Biarpun kau bilang... aku memberikan kebahagiaan bagi mereka di saat akhir... t-tetapi... jalan ini lebih banyak sisi merugikannya...”

“Nah,” Yi Yun mengulurkan tangannya pada Xian Hua, menawarkan bantuan supaya Xian Hua mau berdiri, “setiap jalan memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan. Besar-tidaknya itu relatif, jadi kau tidak bisa bilang lebih banyak kelebihan atau kelemahan pada satu jalan. Melalui pandangan yang fleksibel ini, kurasa kau bisa mengambil satu pilihan dengan lebih bijak dan menyikapi pilihanmu dengan lebih baik setelahnya. Jadi, seperti kata _Baba_...”

Leher Yi Yun tercekat.

“...kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu. Aku tidak menyesali keputusanmu, lalu kenapa kau—si _decision maker_ —malah menyesalinya berlebihan?”

Hening.

Tangan mungil Xian Hua terulur ke genggaman Yi Yun, tetapi ia menarik tangannya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata dan menautkan telapak tangannya di depan dada, berdoa dalam kesunyian. Setelah itu, dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa, Xian Hua menyambut uluran tangan Yi Yun dan berdiri.

“Setelah ini, aku akan mengajakmu makan sesuatu. Kau kelihatan sangat membutuhkannya.” kata Yi Yun. Xian Hua mengangguk. “Aku memang lapar. Hampir seminggu aku berdiri di samping makam tanpa makan apa-apa.” akunya santai sambil mengelus perut.

Yi Yun ternganga. Dia berlutut lagi di antara makam Zhou Mi dan Han Geng. “ _Baba_ , Paman, maafkan aku. Setelah ini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Xian Hua yang mungkin akan mengganggu tidur kalian. Permisi sebelumnya.”

Tiba-tiba, Yi Yun menarik lengan Xian Hua dan berkata lantang.

“KAU HARUS MAKAN DENGANKU SEKARANG!!!”

Xian Hua menurut saja digelandang Yi Yun seperti itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melawan, sungguh berbeda dengan beberapa hari lalu, saat ia melumpuhkan empat lawan dalam waktu berdekatan.

Kecepatan jalan Yi Yun berkurang setelah ia dan Xian Hua berjalan cukup jauh dari pemakaman. Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu memandang langit yang cerah. Jika kehidupan klan Han Geng dan Zhou Mi dibuat buku cerita bergambar, mungkin gambar di halaman terakhirnya adalah pemandangan pagi ini. Indah, indah seperti masa depan yang dilihat dari kacamata optimisme.

Yi Yun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gambaran masa depannya yang lain, yang sedang ia gandeng tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan Xian Hua ikut tersenyum, sedikit kikuk dan merona pipinya.

Kita tidak bisa mundur untuk mengubah masa lalu, tetapi kita bisa membuat masa depan yang lebih indah dengan kebaikan dari masa lalu, yaitu kenangan.

 


	11. Kupu-kupu dan Mawar, Dua Tahun Berselang

**[Zi Tao: _Disperser Alpha, Male_ ]**

Sehari berlalu sejak pernikahan Yi Yun dengan Xian Hua sekaligus keluarnya Yi Yun dari klan lamanya. Giliran Zi Tao yang harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada klan lamanya.

“Semua sudah beres, Taotao?”

Zi Tao, yang baru saja menyandang tas punggung dan menegakkan kopornya, menoleh ke sumber suara. Song Qian sudah berdiri di depan pintu, cantik seperti biasa. Zi Tao tak heran; Song Qian menangis tadi pagi, ia tahu, tetapi model ‘kan jago me _make-up_ diri sendiri. Makanya, guris air mata tak tampak sama sekali di wajahnya.

“Ya, _Mama_ ,” Zi Tao tertawa kecil, “Jangan panggil aku Taotao lagi. Aku ‘kan sudah mau jadi alfa.”

“Bagiku, kamu tetap Taotao, tetapi... yah. Benar juga, aku ‘kan hanya beta, sedangkan kamu alfa setelah meninggalkan tempat ini. Posisiku lebih rendah.”

Zi Tao tersenyum kecut. Ia menyeret kopornya, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya sayang. “Aku memang tak bisa masuk ke sini lagi, tetapi aku akan tetap menjadi anak bungsu _Mama_.”

Song Qian terenyuh. “Oh, Tao... kamu masih 18 tahun. Tak ada alfa semuda dirimu sebelumnya.”

“Tak masalah buatku. Laki-laki harus berani menjadi yang pertama, ‘kan?”

Zi Tao berjalan melintasi taman rumahnya yang luas.

Di dekat pagar, Wu Fan menanti. “Sudah siap?”

Anggukan diterima Wu Fan.

“Berjuanglah untuk masa depanmu. Setelah ini, hanya ada kau sendiri di arena berburu yang luas. Jangan pernah takut, putuskan sesuatu dengan matang, baru lakukan.” pesan Wu Fan saat memberikan adiknya pelukan terakhir. Zi Tao mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Wu Fan yang singkat itu. “Akan kulakukan. Aku tak pernah takut karena _Gege_ selalu ada di dekatku.”

Wu Fan menatap Zi Tao bingung. Zi Tao meringis, lalu mengeluarkan kalung kupu-kupu-mawar dari saku celananya. “Ini, lho, ini. _Gege_ lupa kalung kenangan dari _Jiejie_ ini? Anggap saja aku sudah memasukkan semuanya: _Gege_ , _Jiejie_ , _Mama_ , _Baba_ , ke dalam sini.”

Wu Fan menepuk kepala adiknya lembut. Zi Tao tetaplah Zi Tao yang penuh cinta dan polos.

Gerbang terbuka. Zi Tao melangkah keluar, berbalik, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Wu Fan dan Song Qian yang masih di taman. Keduanya melambaikan tangan balik.

Enam detik saja.

Setelah enam detik berlalu, Zi Tao berjalan pergi. Matanya tak menengok ke belakang lagi.

Di masa depan, Zi Tao hanya akan melihat Wu Fan dan Song Qian dalam sebuah album foto kecil yang ia bawa.

Juga dalam mimpinya.

Tep.

Zi Tao telah berada di luar batas teritori klan lamanya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan mengenakan kalung kupu-kupu-mawar yang semula ada di sakunya. Bandulnya berayun beberapa kali sebelum berhenti.

Setetes air mata jatuh disusul air mata Zi Tao yang lain. Satu. Dua. Makin lama makin deras. Di depan Wu Fan dan Song Qian, ia boleh menahan diri, tetapi sekarang, ia bebas karena hanya sendirian. Zi Tao tahu diri. Ia adalah alfa baru dan harus membunuh jiwa cengengnya.

Air mata sunyi Zi Tao kering dengan cepat. Segera setelahnya, Zi Tao mengambil pisau lipat dari tas punggungnya dan menyayat telapak tangan kirinya. Iris matanya memerah saat ia kembali berjalan, membentuk jejak darah di teritori barunya.

Sementara itu, iris mata Wu Fan juga memerah. Inderanya sebagai alfa telah menangkap sinyal dari alfa lain tepat di luar teritorinya. Yakin bahwa itu Zi Tao, Wu Fan berjalan masuk rumah. Pemuda jangkung itu menutup pintu rumahnya untuk Zi Tao—selamanya.

 

 

* * *

**[Yi Yun: _Disperser Alpha, Female_ ]**

Desas-desus sempat mengisi upacara pernikahan Yi Yun dan Xian Hua. Teman-teman perempuan Yi Yun, juga beberapa artis dari manajemen Xian Hua, datang ke upacara pernikahan, tetapi dari keluarga Yi Yun, hanya ada Song Qian dan Zi Tao.

“Wu Fan- _ge_ kok tidak datang? Dia tidak mau mengakui Henry Lau sebagai saudara iparnya?”

“Tidak begitu,” tegas Yi Yun pada teman-teman penggosipnya, “Wu Fan- _ge_ sangat menerima Xian hua- _ge_ sebagai iparnya. Ia hanya sedang ada urusan.”

“Urusan apa?”

“Kemahasiswaan di kampus yang tak bisa ia tunda,” Yi Yun mengenakan jasnya lagi untuk melengkapi kemeja pernikahannya, “Jangan buat gosip tentangnya atau aku akan menggantung kalian semua di ring basket.”

Teman-teman Yi Yun menelan ludah dengan sulit.

Yi Yun melangkah lagi menuju altar setelah sebelumnya ditarik untuk ganti bawahan baju (sebelumnya, ia memakai celana kain hitam sebagai bawahan dan sekarang, ia memakai rok span selutut warna hitam). Xian Hua sudah menunggunya. Yi Yun melangkah lebih cepat, tetapi dia terhenti sejenak.

Baris terdepan kursi keluarga pengantin wanita hanya diisi Song Qian dan Zi Tao. Memang seharusnya begitu, tetapi...

...seandainya Wu Fan juga ada, maka keluarga pengantin wanita akan lengkap. Yi Yun tahu itu mustahil. Wu Fan dan Xian Hua bisa saling menyerang, mengingat posisi mereka sama-sama pejantan alfa.

Begini rasanya jika seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat berharga bagimu tidak datang ke upacara pernikahanmu.

Yi Yun menggenggam  kalung kupu-kupu mawarnya erat dan memejamkan mata.

 _Fan-_ ge _ada di sini, meskipun hanya bayangan semunya._

Saat Yi Yun membuka matanya, ada Wu Fan di samping Zi Tao, tersenyum padanya. Tak lama, lalu Wu Fan menghilang. Itu saja cukup bagi Yi Yun untuk memantapkan hatinya menuju posisi alfanya di dekat altar sana.

Xian Hua langsung membawa Yi Yun ke rumahnya seusai prosesi pernikahan. Tidak ada konferensi pers dulu; Henry Lau si violinis terkenal akan menarik dirinya selama satu hari ini dari media massa. Ia hanya ingin berdua bersama betina alfanya.

“ _Ge_ , kau mau kumasakkan apa?” Yi Yun, tanpa berganti pakaian (hanya melepas jas, _sneakers_ , dan kaus kakinya), langsung masuk dapur. Xian Hua menariknya dari tempat itu. “Aku duluan yang masak. Kau kelihatannya capek, jadi tidur saja. Nanti kubangunkan kalau makanannya sudah jadi.”

“Ini masih jam 12 siang. Biasanya jam segini, aku main basket dengan...”

Astaga, nama-nama itu sudah tak boleh disebutkan lagi saat ini.

Xian Hua meninju lengan betinanya. “Kalau kau tidak mau tidur, ya tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku memerintahkanmu untuk mencoba kasur baru di kamar. _King size_ , bagaimana menurutmu?”

Perintah yang disampaikan dengan dominansi dan canda itu membuat Yi Yun tertawa aneh. “Auramu bercampur, Xian Hua- _ge_. Kalau ingin jadi alfa ya silahkan, kalau mau jadi Xian Hua juga tidak apa-apa, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekaligus.”

“OK, OK. Sana, cepat coba kasurnya!”

Dengan itu, Yi Yun masuk ke kamar barunya, membongkar isi kopornya, dan menata beberapa benda miliknya di kamar itu. Baru setelah itu, ia mencuci kaki dan tangannya. Terakhir... bugh! Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur baru. “Nyaman juga,” gumamnya senang sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur baru itu, “Xian Hua- _ge_ , terima kasih kasurnya! Empuk sekali, aku suka!”

“Baguslah! Nanti malam akan sangat seru!”

Wajah Yi Yun merona. “Tidak secepat itu, _Gege_ bodoh!”

Tawa santai dan bunyi penggorengan berpadu di dapur. Yi Yun menggembungkan pipinya dan berbaring telungkup untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia hampir jatuh tertidur, tetapi kesadarannya terseret kasar oleh aroma familiar yang masuk ke kamar. “ _Ge_ , kau masak apa?”

“Ayam tepung dan sup!”

Hah? Itu ‘kan masakan pertama dan terakhir Yi Yun untuk Zhou Mi.

Yi Yun terlempar dalam deja vu. Ia berbaring lagi, telentang. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

_Tidak. Ini bukan kamar lamamu, Yi Yun. Kau tak boleh mengotori tempat ini dengan..._

_...cairan bening..._

_...dari matamu._

Xian Hua selesai memasak. Ia melepas celemeknya dan masuk ke kamarnya. “Yi Yun, makan siang sudah si—“

Xian Hua tak melanjutkan.

Yi Yun tertidur pulas di atas kasur baru. Wajahnya sembab. Di tangan kirinya, ada kalung kupu-kupu-mawar yang ia lepas sebelum tidur.

Seketika Xian Hua paham apa yang terjadi. Perlahan, ia mengusap pipi Yi Yun yang basah. “Tak apa-apa.” bisiknya, membangunkan Yi Yun. Tersentak karena wajah Xian Hua begitu dekat dengannya, Yi Yun refleks bergerak ke samping. “Kau mau menciumku? Sudah kubilang, tidak secepat itu kita ber—“

“Bukan. Bukan itu,” Xian Hua mengeringkan kelopak mata bawah Yi Yun, “Matamu agak basah. Aku hanya ingin mengeringkannya.”

Pada keadaan normal, Yi Yun akan menyangkal kalau dia menangis.

Namun kali ini, Yi Yun menghambur ke pelukan Xian Hua dan menangis sejadinya. _Out of character,_ tetapi siapa peduli? Yi Yun manusia, bisa menangis juga, dan sebagai wanita, hatinya sangat lembut. “Ssh...” Xian Hua menepuk-nepuk punggung Yi Yun untuk menenangkannya, lalu mengalungkan rantai berbandul kupu-kupu-mawar di leher Yi Yun dengan hati-hati, “Ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, juga adikmu... semua ada di dekatmu. Selalu.”

* * *

**[Yi Xing: _Omega, Male_ ]**

Seorang pemuda pucat berlesung pipit baru saja pulang berbelanja malam ini. Seusai sekolah, seperti biasa, dia akan mampir ke sebuah sanggar seni untuk latihan _dance_ , baru setelah itu pulang membawa sekantung belanjaan harian.

“Oi, anak pucat!”

Pemuda yang dipanggil—Yi Xing—menoleh ke belakang.

_Preman baru lagi?_

“Mana uang—“

Set! Brak!

Yi Xing membanting orang kekar itu dengan mudah ke tiang nama jalan. Preman itu tumbang. Yi Xing berlari sekencang mungkin, menghindari kalau-kalau ada yang melihat perbuatannya. Iris matanya yang sempat memerah kembali hitam saat memasuki sebuah hutan dengan banyak sekali pohon meranggas. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah bercat putih. Inilah rumahnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Yi Xing membuka pintu dan memberi salam dengan ramah. “Aku pulang. _Mama,_ Lu- _ge_... aku bawa bumbu kare.”

Li Yin, si betina beta, tersenyum menyambut bungsunya. “Oh, kau mendapatkannya? Coba _Mama_ lihat.”

“Ah, jangan! Biar aku saja yang memasak! _Mama_ dan Lu- _ge_ tunggu saja yang sabar.” Yi Xing mengeluarkan bubuk kare yang ia beli, lalu berjingkat menuju meja dapur. Senandung riangnya mengalun saat ia memotong bahan-bahan dengan presisi, memasukkannya ke dalam panci, dan mengaduknya bersama bumbu kare.

“Xing, aku merasakan ancaman di sekitar auramu saat kau berjalan pulang. Apa kau terluka?”

Yi Xing tahu siapa yang bertanya.

Lu Han, pejantan alfa yang masih sendiri sekaligus seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua, baru saja duduk di kursi makannya, bertanya tanpa menatap omeganya.

“Tidak, _Ge_. Aku baik-baik.” jawab Yi Xing dengan senyuman yang setia menghias wajahnya. Senyum itu tak berbalas dan hati Yi Xing, seperti yang sebelumnya, sedikit ngilu.

Benar. Lu Han adalah alfa, sedangkan Yi Xing omega. Yi Xing menghela napas pelan ketika kakak dan ibunya mengobrol akrab. Beruntung sekali Li Yin menjadi beta, sehingga hubungannya dengan Lu Han tidak berubah. Lu Han masih bisa tersenyum pada Li Yin, tetapi tidak pada Yi Xing. Bawahan tak pantas mendapat keramahan dari atasan, bukan? Lagipula, Lu Han tidak membiarkan energi Yi Xing terkuras dalam pertarungan-pertarungan sulit karena Lu Han menjalankan fungsi alfanya dengan baik. Lu Han benar-benar melindunginya, jadi tak masalah.

Makan malam siap. Yi Xing menyajikannya untuk Li Yin dan Lu Han, sedangkan dia makan di tempat tersendiri.

Di kamarnya yang sekarang berada di bagian belakang rumah.

Jauh dari ruang tengah, pusat kehidupan rumah itu.

Setelah makan, Yi Xing mencuci semua piring. Ia baru akan kembali ke kamar saat Lu Han memanggilnya.

“Malam ini, akan ada penyerangan dari para manusia yang menginginkan harta _Baba_. Aku akan mengunci kamarmu pada pukul sembilan, setelah itu aku akan pergi berburu bersama _Mama_. Jangan coba untuk keluar.”

Dominansi Lu Han yang kuat saat menyebutkan perintah itu sangat kontras dengan sikap tunduk Yi Xing. “Baik, _Ge_.”

Lu Han berlalu, tetapi Yi Xing (memberanikan diri) memanggilnya.

“Maafkan aku jika mengganggu, tetapi... bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu?”

Lu Han diam, tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkan.

Yi Xing mendekat, berlutut, dan mencium kaki Lu Han seperti budak. Dengan kepala masih tertunduk, si omega tersenyum tulus. “Semoga berhasil untuk perburuanmu nanti malam. Kuharap kau berhati-hati.”

Lu Han menatap Yi Xing dingin. “Itu saja?”

“Ya, itu saja.”

“Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu sekarang.”

Lu Han berbalik dan Yi Xing pun sama.

“Yi Xing.”

Suara lembut ini jelas suara Li Yin. Yi Xing menoleh ke belakang dan memang hanya mendapati ibunya di sana. “Ada apa, _Mama_?”

Li Yin tersenyum lembut. “Tidurlah di kamar _Mama_ kalau ingin. _Mama_ tak keberatan tidur di bawah.”

Sebagai betina, ‘insting posisi’ Li Yin tak begitu kuat. Sikapnya di luar medan pertarungan masihlah murni sikap seorang ibu.

Yi Xing menggeleng lemah. “Tidak usah.”

“ _Mama_ tahu kau ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengan kakakmu lagi.”

“Tidak,” jawab Yi Xing lirih, “Omega tidak bisa menggeser posisi beta.”

“Tapi...”

“Anak tak pantas tidur lebih tinggi dari orang tua, _Mama_. Aku tak apa, _Mama_ jangan khawatir.”

Li Yin mendekati Yi Xing dan mengecup dahi putra bungsunya itu. “Baiklah, tetapi kalau kamu mulai merasa terusik dengan semua ini, katakanlah pada _Mama_. Janji?”

“Janji.”

Namun, pejantan tak pernah benar-benar meminta bantuan saat terusik. Omega bukan perkecualian. Mereka menyendiri di kamar, membaca buku-buku pelajaran untuk esok hari, memainkan piano kecil untuk mengisi kesunyian, dan tertidur sendiri di lantai, beralaskan permadani sederhana. Itulah kehidupan Yi Xing sehari-harinya.

Malam ini, Yi Xing tidak melepas kalung kupu-kupu-mawarnya saat tidur. Ia masih menggenggam kalung itu saat terlelap supaya dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Jalur-jalur basah di wajahnya mendampinginya melewati malam.

* * *

**[Wu Fan: _Alpha, Male_ ]**

Zhou Mi, pria bersuara merdu dengan rambut merah.

Song Qian, wanita cantik yang penyayang dan jago masak.

Wu Fan, kapten tim basket tinggi tampan dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Yi Yun, gadis ceria yang tak pernah mau memakai rok selain ke sekolah.

Zi Tao, pemuda polos nan manja, tetapi pandai berkelahi.

Lima orang itu dulunya berkumpul dalam rumah ini.

Sekarang, isi rumah ini tinggal seorang alfa—Wu Fan—dan seorang beta—Song Qian. Dua orang saja dalam 15 km2 teritori.

Song Qian terbiasa hidup sendirian di tempat luas. Sebelum menikah dengan Zhou Mi, ia pernah menjalani kehidupan sebagai serigala betina soliter. Hal itu memudahkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan saat ini.

Bagaimana dengan Wu Fan?

Tentu saja Wu Fan bisa. Dia alfa. Sejak sebelum menjadi alfa pun, ia sudah menjadi pejantan yang kuat.

Suatu ketika, Song Qian dikejutkan oleh Wu Fan yang muncul di ruang makan dengan luka di tepian bibir. “Fan, bibirmu...”

“Hah?” Wu Fan meraba bagian yang ditunjuk Song Qian dan ujung jarinya memerah, “Oh, ini. Sepertinya, aku butuh suplemen vitamin. Bibirku gampang kering dan luka akhir-akhir ini.”

Song Qian memanyunkan bibirnya. “Hei, bibir kering bukan cuma karena kurang vitamin,” ia menuangkan air dalam satu gelas besar, lalu menyodorkannya pada Wu Fan, “Kurang minum, pasti. Sedang sakit, sangat mungkin.”

Wu Fan tertawa miring. “Aku tak apa-apa.” Ia menghabiskan air minum dalam tegukan-tegukan besar. Song Qian masih memandang Wu Fan aneh.

“Kenapa, _Ma_?”

“Melukai bibir sendiri, hampir pasti.” ucap Song Qian, masih mengernyit. Wu Fan membuang pandangan. “Dugaanmu terlalu konyol. Untuk apa aku melukai bibirku sendiri?”

Ekspresi Song Qian berubah sedih. “Merindukan seseorang—atau beberapa orang, mungkin.”

“Tidak.”

Penolakan yang tegas, plus dominansi alfa yang ‘mengusir’, membuat Song Qian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya memasak.

Barulah beberapa hari setelahnya, Song Qian menemukan penyebab luka di bibir Wu Fan saat membersihkan kamar alfa itu. Dalam tempat sampah, ada beberapa serpihan logam yang familiar. Song Qian memungutnya dan baru sadar bahwa itu adalah bandul kalung kupu-kupu-mawar yang sudah hancur. Beberapa serpihan bertepi tajam.

Atmosfer kamar Wu Fan tiba-tiba saja terisi kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

Wu Fan adalah alfa yang tak bisa bicara banyak tentang perasaannya sendiri. Ia harus menjaga klan, berburu setiap malam, mensiagakan instingnya kalau-kalau ada pengancam, dan memperluas teritori. Tak ada waktu untuk bersedih, tetapi Zhou Mi, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao masih terus datang dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Wu Fan menduga kenangan-kenangan itu terus datang karena ia mengenakan kalung kupu-kupu mawar pemberian Yi Yun. Jadi, Wu Fan menghancurkan bandul kalung itu dengan cara menggigitnya. Ya, orang macam apa yang menghancurkan sesuatu dengan menggigit jika bukan manusia serigala yang sedang frustrasi? Serpihan-serpihan kalung itulah yang melukai bibirnya.

Dengan telaten, Song Qian mengumpulkan serpihan bandul kalung itu, mengambil rantainya, dan menyimpannya rapi dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Ia letakkan kembali kotak itu di atas meja Wu Fan.

Hari ini, sepulang kuliah, Wu Fan menemukan kotak itu. Ada pesan yang disertakan Song Qian di dalam kotak.

_Hanya masalah waktu hingga kamu bisa berdamai dengan kenangan itu.Oleh karena itu, kumohon jangan pernah menghilangkannya._

_Wu Fan, jiayou ^^_

Pesan itu aneh, bahkan untuk Song Qian yang sedikit nyentrik itu.

Wu Fan membuka kotak.

Seperti hantu, kalung berbandul kupu-kupu-mawar itu muncul di hadapannya. Serpihan-serpihan yang ia yakini sudah hancur ‘hidup lagi’ karena direkatkan dengan lem serbaguna.

Wu Fan marah. Ia tak ingin mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya. Ia hendak melemparkan kalung itu ke tempat sampah...

...tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Wu Fan tak ingin menghilangkan kenangan itu sama sekali, sehingga sekeras apapun ia mencoba melenyapkan kenangan itu, kenangan itu tetap kembali. Sama seperti kalung itu.

Wu Fan baru sadar bahwa ia sangat menyedihkan dan rapuh, tetapi manusia memang seperti itu, bukan? Manusia selalu punya dua sisi. Tinggal yang mana yang dikeluarkan.

Perjalanan kalung itu berakhir di leher Wu Fan lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Wu Fan merasa pipinya dikecup seseorang.

“Terima kasih telah jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Wu Fan.”

* * *

**[Lu Han: _Alpha, Male_ ]**

Purnama.

Lu Han ingat pertarungan macam apa yang ia saksikan di malam seperti ini. Beruntung, pertarungan yang akan dihadapinya nanti adalah perburuan biasa.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar Yi Xing, Lu Han berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Masih lima menit sebelum pukul sembilan. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu.

Sejak menjadi alfa, Lu Han memiliki kebiasaan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Sebelum berangkat berburu, Lu Han selalu mengambil kalung kupu-kupu-mawarnya dan melilitkannya di tangan kanan. Karena Lu Han selalu memakai jaket atau pakaian lengan panjang saat malam, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia mengenakan benda itu.

Lu Han selalu membawa Han Geng, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing bersamanya saat berburu karena ia tak tahu kapan ia akan mati dan berpisah dengan semua kenangannya.

Yi Xing dan Li Yin mengira bahwa Lu Han sudah lupa semua hal sebelum menjadi alfa. Kenangan yang menyakitkan maupun yang indah, semua lenyap dari otak Lu Han, sang pemimpin sekaligus _strategist_ klan. Nyatanya, foto Han Geng bersama Zhou Mi (yang dulu Lu Han temukan saat membersihkan gudang) masih terbingkai rapi di meja belajar Lu Han. Bingkai foto itu adalah tempat Lu Han menggantungkan kalung kupu-kupu-mawarnya jika tidak dipakai.

Pandangan Lu Han transit sejenak ke ranjang susunnya. Dulu, Yi Xing tidur di atas, sedangkan dia tidur di bawah.

_Hanya aku yang menempati kamar ini..._

Tak ada binar di mata Lu Han. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

_...tetapi ranjang itu membuat Yi Xing seolah-olah masih akan datang kemari._

Hati Lu Han berdarah.

Namun, Lu Han harus tetap berburu malam ini. Maka, Lu Han meninggalkan air matanya dalam kamar. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar itu hanya dengan kekuatan dan strateginya.

Hidup harus tetap berjalan.

Tak peduli Yi Xing yang begitu merindukan sang kakak.

Yi Yun yang menangisi semua kenangannya.

Zi Tao yang menyeret hati lemahnya di jalan alfa.

Juga Wu Fan yang selalu Lu Han lihat di cermin sebagai pantulan dirinya. Mereka memang cermin bagi satu sama lain, ‘kan?

Hidup ini tidak kelam sama sekali. Lu Han hanya masih belum menemukan apa yang bagus dalam kehidupannya setelah kalung kupu-kupu-mawar itu tersemat di lehernya. Yang lain juga. Tidak apa-apa, mereka akan menemukannya sebentar lagi. Harus.

* * *

**HOMO HOMINI LUPUS: END**

**Author's Note:**

> Wakaranaiii!!!!  
> OK, ceritanya aneh banget. Apa boleh buat? Aku bikinnya ngebut berhubung Senin aku udah kuliah. Ini udah dibuat dari Senin lalu, sebenarnya.  
> Brutal ya, update langsung 11 chap?  
> Biarlah.  
> Ini akan menjadi ending Homo Homini Lupus series secara de facto. Secara de jure, masih ada dua after story, mungkin.  
> Silahkan comment ya, ini ceritanya sangat kurang memuaskan kalau menurutku...


End file.
